Heir
by The Sweetest Senpie
Summary: In search of a woman to help rebuild the Shimada clan. Hanzo soon stumbled upon Mei after being asked to help out in a mission in Numbani. The strong chemistry between them left Mei confused and Hanzo determined to claim her as his. [Hanzo x Mei] with bits of [Genji x Mercy]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overwatch or any of it's content.**

.

.

.

"Talking _Talking_ "

 _[Thinking]_

.

.

"A-MEI-ZING!" Mei bellowed, the Chinese climatologist was currently testing out some cryo-tech with her close friend, Winston. Using her robot companion, affectionately named 'Snowball', Mei had been working on the ability to create what she calls, a mini blizzard.

Basically by throwing her little companion onto any area, Snowball would then hover over the perimeter and lower the temperature until everything in that small vicinity would basically ice over.

With this technique she would be able to freeze anything or anyone trying to hurt her and her friends. Instead of shooting individuals one by one with her endothermic blaster, now she had a more effective way to help stop any groups of bullies.

Development of this new tech had been a slow process for Mei until she paid a visit to Gibraltar, hoping to get Winston's help to maybe speed things along. Both scientists stood outside the gorillas lab whilst observing little Snowball freeze over all the test dummies and obstacles they had put together for it.

"Wonderful!" Winston exclaimed.

"Test number 4 of model 3.2.0 is looking good so far! It's taken me so long, thank you for all your help and resources, Winston." Mei shared her gratitude by giving the gorilla a quick soft hug. Winston, taken back by this, stumbled through his words and nervously adjusted his glasses.

"I-it's fine don't worry! I had a very enjoyable experience working on this project with you!"

Mei chuckled, finding humor in his flustered face.

In all seriousness though, this new development would help her a lot on the battlefield. Things haven't exactly been the best since she was freed from her cryostasis.

In those five years, so much had happened. The climate was still drastically changing and Mei was doing her best to understand why. Working on her own had been a task, after all of her colleagues had unfortunately died before their cryogenic chamber was found.

For now, all that the climatologist could do was help out the former Overwatch agents who were still trying to save this world. Without any of the eco watch point data Mei had nothing to go on except for what she had remembered before her cryostasis.

 _[After tonight, I think I can confidently use this technique in battle.]_

If Mei was being completely honest, she didn't have any more time for experimentation. Dr. Zeigler had recently contacted both scientists about a new mission in Numbani. The Doomfist needed to be transported from Aestria to the Heritage Museum.

According to their sources, Talon agents would be planning to intercept and steal the gauntlet. Closer investigation also hinted that Talon had recruited more members as of late.

That meant that the former heroes needed to be ready to stop them all once more. This new re-established version of Overwatch was ran by Dr. Zeigler and a former agent who called himself Soldier 76 (Mei had never heard of him, but she trusted the doctor).

Together they pulled together a few people, some being former agents, others just humans and omnics trying to make a difference. Most of these people she had never met before, but Mei figured they all had a good heart if Miss Zeigler vouched for them.

Tomorrow they would all be meeting up to discuss the plans of helping the transporters move the gauntlet safely across the city. Unfortunately thanks to the PETRAS Act, being discreet about who they were was priority. Mei and her team were only meant to defend the payload and ensure that it reached its objective.

How would that happen? Well she would find that out in a few days at their briefing.

* * *

Outside the back of the Chancellor Hotel, Hanzo sat patiently on the cement, legs crossed, eating a large bowl of ramen.

It was nothing compared to what he usually had, the way this dish was prepared would never be the same as how it was made in Hanamura. For now though, it would do while he sat by the door and waited for the blonde doctor to call him back in to discuss battle plans.

He did not like this place, he did not like these people, but upon his brother's request, Hanzo would stay and offer his help.

According to Genji, the fight against a group known as Talon, was becoming increasingly difficult to handle. All the combatants were ground fighters except for one. A female sniper that had been wiping out her enemies left and right. This made things much more difficult for their team, and they needed a sniper of equal skill to combat it.

At first Hanzo rejected the idea of helping. He did not know these people, nor did he care about them. It was not his place to be here, helping his traitorous brother.

After they had confronted each other in Hanamura, Hanzo had sought some sort of inner peace with himself.

The burden of taking his brother's life no longer existed, now being replaced with the sin of destroying his humanity.

Hanzo found himself wondering his country, aimlessly seeking a way to restore his honor. After much time had passed, he started having strange dreams.

The dragons would speak to him, soothing his woes, speaking words of wisdom to quell his guilt and shame. What they had told him was surprising at first, but now that he had time to dwell on the idea, he agreed.

 _"It is time to look towards the future, Hanzo. Rebuild what has been destroyed, and begin a new_."

Those words echoed in his head as he slurped another mouthful of noodles.

The thought of rebuilding his family's clan into a more respectable empire, and clearing the name of the Shimada. It filled his chest with exuberance. No more criminal dealings, honest work for honest men. That was they way he would regain what he had lost.

But who would run his newly built empire when he passed on?

Hanzo was in need of a successor, a child, someone with Shimada blood coursing through their veins. To keep his bloodline from ending, he needed an heir.

The task was easier said than done of course, but Hanzo would not let that deter him from his plans. For now he would use the excuse of helping his brother as an easier means to travel the world in search of a woman worthy enough to bare his child.

He needed a partner who was strong and smart, respectable with unmatched beauty and charm. A wife that would help lead his empire back to its former glory.

So while offering his assistance to his brother's team, Hanzo would observe the women around him. When the right one presented herself, he would know, and the dragons would know. It was all fate, and the archer would never deny his destiny.

The dragons would guide him towards his inevitable future, back to power once again.

Hanzo was no stranger to wenches, he'd had plenty of encounters with women. Although they were only mere objects of pleasure meant to sedate his needs as a man.

At the time, he was too busy to worry about marriage, but he knew that one day it would happen. Hanzo along side a wife chosen for him would rule together, have children and raise them to succeed his legacy.

That however, was not the future that his brother Genji had desired.

Foolish independence and 'freedom' as he called it, were what his brother had sought. However Hanzo could not understand how sleeping around, staying out late at an arcade and changing the color of one's hair would help accomplish that goal.

His brother was different now, much more of a respectable man. Even while losing his human appearance, Genji had done nothing but grown from it.

Hanzo would always feel the immense guilt of hurting his own brother, but seeing how Genji's mind had changed for the better, did do something to quell that burden.

"Mr. Shimada, it's time! Please join us as soon as possible!" A thick Swiss accented woman called to him.

He recognized the voice to be Dr. Zeigler. After finishing the last of his ramen, Hanzo slowly stood up ready to walk back inside.

.

.

 **AN: What do you think? Cool? Not cool? I'm gonna try to stick to their character traits as much as I can. Hopefully it all turns out good. ;** *


	2. A Fated Meeting

It was always a task and a half to travel with Winston, most people didn't take to the fact that he was a genetically enhanced gorilla scientist.

You'd think that maybe the population would recognize him as the former Overwatch hero, but most of the citizens in the Adawe airport just stared at the pair in confusion.

They quickly made their way to the address that Dr. Zeigler had sent them, not wanting to be late for this mission briefing. Forced to walk by foot (nobody seemed to have a hover car big enough to transport Winston), the scientists ran through the city.

Weaving through the bundles of humans and omnics, eventually they arrived at their destination.

Winston seemed to be completely fine traveling that distance, unfortunately Mei was left bent over with both hands on her knees, panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" Winston questioned, finally noticing her state of exhaustion.

*pant pant* " _Fàngxīn ba_ , it's alright" *pant* "I'm fine, Winston." Mei assured him.

Finally making their way inside the small hotel, both scientists walked towards an arch shaped automatic door. Without warning, it slid open to reveal a man with grey hair staring directly at them behind a red visor.

"AAH!" Mei shrieked, surprised to see such a scary figure emerge in front of her.

The climatologist stumbled back and fell onto Winston. Though he did not budge from the impact, the gorilla's glasses fell askew on his face. As he attempted to help Mei stand on her own again, Dr. Zeigler quickly ran over to the group.

"Relax Mei! It's only Soldier 76, the one I told you about." Angela laughed softly at the scene in front of her.

Mei's glasses were also crooked from her tumble. Her cheeks as red as cherries.

Soldier 76 grunted. He walked away and leant his body against the wall, mumbling something about young people.

Taking a few deep breaths, the climatologist regained her composure.

" _Ai ya!_ Sorry Miss Zeigler, I was just caught off guard!" Mei explained.

After making sure that the flustered girl was alright, Dr. Zeigler turned to discuss a few things with Winston.

Mei fixed her glasses and took a moment to study her surroundings. Everything including the walls, decoration, and large round table that sat in the middle of the room, were all a sleek dark grey. All illuminated by the signature blue lights of Numbani.

After closer observation, the climatologist noticed two other men in the room with them. The first she recognized as her friend Genji, he seemed to find some entertainment from the whole situation as she heard him chuckling to himself.

The man standing next to Genji seemed much less amused.

He stood tall, dressed in a more traditional Japanese outfit. One of the sleeves missing, revealing the left side of his upper half. With both arms crossed, the man gave her a very emotionless cold stare.

Mei quickly averted her eyes away, feeling frightened from his gaze. Counting the heart beats between each breath, Mei boldly snuck another peak.

She observed the large tattoo that ran along his left bicep down to his wrist. It was a drawing of a dragon flying through clouds. Her eyes traveled down until she made eye contact with the tattooed creature.

Mei's chest started to tighten, suddenly finding it difficult to breathe.

A sensation that she could not explain rushed through her body. It felt as if the tattoo on his arm was… _alive_.

The ink drawing seemed to be calling out to her. It sounded absurd, but it was as if the dragon was about to rise out of the tattoo and fly to her, engulfing her body.

Before Mei could further explore this feeling, she was suddenly snapped out of her trance by a concerned voice.

"Mei, are you alright? Your eyes are clouded and your cheeks are flushed red." Genji had moved from his spot against the wall. Now next to Mei he softly laid his robotic hand on her shoulder.

Flustered, she swallowed the lump in her throat, suddenly feeling very shaky.

"Yes I'm fine, sorry to worry you." Mei gave her friend a soft smile.

"I'm just a little warm from the weather." She offered with a laugh. Her reasoning was partly true, the heat was getting to her.

Genji , not fully convinced, dropped his hand from her shoulder.

"Please be more careful. I know you do not like to remove your coat, but please consider it for your own sake." He stated in his usual calm tone.

Mei nodded, showing her consideration of his request. Maybe after the mission was over she would shed a few layers.

That could after all, be the reason that she thought a dragon tattoo was talking to her.

After a small moment of silence between the two, Mei stole another quick glance at the man behind them.

He was so deeply engrossed in his own thoughts that he did not immediately look up at her. But the man did in fact catch her stare before she could look away.

Not giving him the chance to shoot her another cold glare, Mei focused her attention back to the ninja in front of her.

"Genji," She lowered her voice, not wanting the man to over hear them. Yet it felt as though his gaze was digging into her. After another hard swallow, she smiled and asked as casually as possible.

"Who is that over there?"

Without turning around to look, the cyborg ninja simply answered.

"That is my brother, Hanzo. He will be helping us in our mission today. Do not be frightened by his cold demeanor, he is a good man."

Before Mei could ask more about him, Angela called out to everyone.

"Let us begin the briefing, we do not have much time left before they begin to transport the Doomfist."

* * *

Hanzo did not expect to find his soul mate so easily, but the dragons had reacted so fiercely from just simple eye contact. Even he had felt a strong sense of something indescribable. If not for his calm exterior, the man would have easily been brought to the floor. This feeling weighed heavy in his chest, causing it to tighten. Finding it hard to breathe, he attempted to keep his poker face.

She had to be the one.

He took a moment to look her over. The woman's face was beautiful indeed. Smooth pale skin with round cheeks slightly tinted red. Huge almond shaped eyes full of innocence.

Hanzo gulped painfully.

Her lips were colored a light shade of pink. Soft and pillowy, they turned upwards forming a soft smile. She seemed nervous, but the laugh that escaped her sounded cheerful.

It was almost, cute.

She wore a ginormous winter coat that shielded her body from his curious eyes. Thick pants also covered her legs from his sight.

She seemed to be very interested in him, as evident by her non stop glances his way. Her gloved fingers fidgeted together. Attempting to keep her joyful grin and stay focused on her conversation with Genji.

Yes, it was very cute.

Of course it was obvious that he was staring at her, but Hanzo did not care. If this was the woman he would be spending the rest of his life with, then she would have to get used to his gaze.

Angela cleared her throat and placed both hands on the round table.

"As you all know, the Doomfist is set to be transported to the Heritage Museum in Numbani. Our job is to make sure that that payload reaches its destination smoothly and securely. We'll be separated in different positions to ensure that we have a clear sight of the enemy. Each one of you will be given an ear piece communicator to keep in contact. Mei, you'll be next to the payload at all times, you already know to freeze anyone trying to charge in."

"Yes!" Mei replied eagerly.

"Winston, you'll be bringing up the rear, making sure no one comes behind to try and flank us." She ordered.

"Got it!" The gorilla answered firmly.

"Soldier 76, you and Genji will be clearing the way for us, don't stray too far though, we will need your help if they try to overpower us."

Both heroes nodded.

"Hanzo, you'll also be in the back, but not directly behind the payload. Stay in high vantage points and keep us in your sight at all times, if you see anyone trying to be sneaky take them out."

"Understood."

"I'll be watching over all of you and making sure that everyone stays healed. Any questions?" Angela eyes scanned over the team, waiting for a response.

After a brief silence, she nodded and grabbed her Caduceus staff.

"Very well, let's move out."

.

.

 **AN: I think it's turning out pretty nicely. This is my first story so I'm trying pretty hard. Lemme know what you think. ;***


	3. The Mission

Mei wasn't exactly used to being in battle type situations. Her time with Overwatch consisted of going on scientific expeditions with her colleagues in order to gather more information on the drastic climate changes.

Not to say that she didn't know how to defend herself. After being rescued from cryostasis and being brought into this new world, the climatologist could not just stand back when she knew the world needed her help.

Mei used her knowledge of cryo tech to create an endothermic blaster to give herself an edge on the battlefield and to offer support whenever she could.

 _[I hope things go smoothly, I don't want to kill anyone.]_

She knew it came with the territory, but Mei preferred to neutralize enemies without taking their life.

The scientist followed her teammates through the streets of Numbani, ready to get in position.

They stealthily made their way to the objective by taking an outside route on the side.

To the left were stairs leading up to a small bridge and an outer clearing, the perfect vantage point for Hanzo. He crouched down behind a pillar, peaking out through the silver railing.

The rest of the team quickly made their way up the stairs case and down a long hallway. They stood silently on the opposite end of Hanzo's position.

Genji quietly excited the hallway. Mimicking Hanzo's pose, he also kneeled behind a pillar and observed his surroundings through the railing.

"Shimada, one of you give us the signal if you see anything." Soldier 76 ordered.

They both nodded.

"Very well." Was their synced reply.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, giving his brother a look from across the clearings.

Genji returned his stare, seeming serious at first.

Until he gave a thumb up with a barely audible 'Yo!'

Successfully shocking his elder brother, Genji snickered softly behind his metal mask.

Eventually a man and omnic walked outside of Aetria and securely locked up the gauntlet in a back compartment of the transport. Small talk passed between them as they leisurely entered the vehicle and started it up. The hover craft began to slowly turn left, following its planned route.

Hanzo felt uneasy as he surveyed the empty streets. Did they tell the citizens to clear out the area for the transport? Even so, the silence was very unsettling.

The others hid patiently, ready for anything.

Being recognized as former agents of Overwatch, the group (excluding Hanzo and Soldier 76) had to be careful of being seen together too often. Due to the PETRAS Act the team of heroes could not simply offer their assistance without being under suspicion of recalling Overwatch.

Though of course, Winston had already done that.

The atmosphere was tense, painfully quiet. Hanzo could hear nothing but the sound of his own shallow breathes. He couldn't explain, but it felt as though someone was watching him.

Like.. they were right next to him.

 _"Hey there."_

Hanzo jumped, turning he hastily shot a scatter arrow to where the voice came from. It bounced around, hitting nothing.

He stood, confused.

"Hanzo, are you alright?" Genji asked, his attention now on his brother.

"I'm not sure-"

Like lightning a shot rang out hitting the driver of the transport right between his eyes, taking him down.

"What!?" Both brothers cursed themselves for their lack of awareness. The rest of the team immediately ran out of their positions. Winston leapt off the bridge with Mei hanging onto his back.

Red and black smoke began to form in front of the payload, revealing an ominous figure as it dissipated.

"Ha ha ha haaaaaa…" The ghost like entity laughed and reached into his long black coat. Pulling out two shotguns aimed directly at the hovercraft's passenger.

The omnic screamed in terror and immediately a wall of ice was placed on top of the payload, successfully blocking the passenger and gauntlet.

The pair of scientists landed very clumsily behind the payload.

"Nice job, Mei!" Winston complimented her ability to aim her ice wall even while being in mid air.

"Thank you!" She replied, dropping from his back.

Soldier 76 hopped from the bridge onto the ice wall and immediately began firing at the specter.

"Reyes!" He shouted, jumping off the ice wall. "Come and fight a real man!"

Reaper went into wraith form and cackled.

"I don't see one here, Jack."

Mei hastily opened the right side door, asking the terrified passenger.

"Can you drive this thing?"

"Y-yes!" The frightened robot answered.

"Good, take the payload to its destination! Don't worry we will protect you!" Mei assured him with a cheerful smile.

The temporary ice wall had begun to crack slowly, ready to break any second. Winston quickly opened the driver seat door to remove the dead man and carry his body away from the battle zone.

The omnic shifted into the driver seat, but before the doors were closed, Mei's wall shattered bringing them back into the mayhem.

A group of Talon agents rushed the hovercraft aiming their guns at Mei. Genji dashed in front of her and accurately deflected every bullet.

 _"Come on."_ He stated confidently. The cyborg ninja jumped high into the air, expertly dashing and throwing shurikens at the enemy. Angela glided gracefully behind him with her damage boost locked on.

After Winston set the body down, he jumped back next to the payload and activated his barrier temporarily shielding them yet again.

They quickly shut the doors and the hover car was back on a slow path to its destination.

* * *

Hanzo had followed the chaos, still questioning what on earth that voice was. He aimed his arrow at the men Genji was fighting, ready to take a few out.

 _"¿Qué onda?"_

A swift kick landed right in the back of Hanzo's knees, bringing him down. He grunted and fell hard on his back. A machine pistol appeared from thin air, pointing right between his eyes.

The woman holding the gun laughed.

"Hmph, why waist time trying to play fair and fight the enemy? It's much more fun my way." She gloated.

Hanzo grinded his back teeth, swiftly grabbing his bow and swinging it at the woman's feet, successfully hitting her ankle. She tripped and stumbled back.

"Good try, old man." She teased, turning invisible.

This time, Hanzo would not be caught off guard. He stood and aimed his arrow to the floor.

 _"See through the dragon's eyes."_

Sure enough, her outline became visible.

He aimed his arrow at the woman, firing it off, sure that it would pierce her heart.

But in the blink of an eye, she had vanished.

Hanzo scowled, disappointed that his arrow had not found its mark.

"Coward." He muttered, then promptly ran off to catch up to his team.

* * *

Mei sat on the payload watching silently as her friends fought the enemy. She was assigned to stay with the gauntlet, yet she wanted to help instead of being stuck here.

Another loud shot rang out, scraping Genji's metal body.

Mei looked up, tracing the bullet back up to the top of the overpass they were about to cross under. She squinted through her glasses. A slender figure stood peaking out.

She pointed to it with her right arm and yelled in her communicator.

"The sniper! She's up there!"

Angela turned around.

"Where, Mei?"

The scientist stuttered out,

"U-um, up there on top of the overpass inside that small building I think!"

Before anyone had a chance to engage her. The sniper aimed her gun and expertly shot a bullet right through Mei's upper left arm.

"AAH!" She cried out in pain. Clutching her wound with her right arm.

Angela and Winston immediately rushed to her side.

The female sniper chuckled softly, voice smooth as silk.

 _"It is not nice to point."_

The Talon agents attempted to overthrow Genji, now without any support or backup. He stood ready, reaching back and grabbing the hilt of his sword.

Suddenly behind the group of Talon agents, Soldier 76 appeared.

 _"Tactical Visor activated!"_

Half the goons were shot down by his pulse rifle. The other half retreated, scattering to get away before they met the same fate as their comrades.

Soldier 76 scoffed at their pathetic withdraw.

"Good job, but what happened to that phantom?" Genji asked as 76 made his way back to the team.

"Tch, he got away." Was his stoic reply.

* * *

In the midst of Soldier 76 firing at Talon, Hanzo had caught up with his team. Listening to the ordeal through the communicator, he climbed atop a long ledge, leading to the overpass Mei had mentioned.

Glaring at the entrance, Hanzo made his way over.

The archer dare not look down, for he might lose himself at the sight of Mei's bleeding injured body.

Even so, just listening to her sobs filled his body with murderous intent.

"No more games!" He shouted and shot a scatter arrow into the room.

The woman inside shrieked and Hanzo knew she had been hit.

Turning through the doorway, he was stopped when a burst of gas shot out in front of his face. He took a knee and coughed roughly, trying not to inhale anymore of the toxic fumes.

When the smoke dispersed, he examined the room. The woman was gone, but she had left a trail of blood. Hanzo followed it through the rooms ending up at a small balcony.

He looked at the museum across from him, pissed that she got away. Hanzo scolded himself, his knuckles turning white from gripping his bow in frustration. The denial of revenge most certainly angered him.

* * *

Angela tended to Mei's wound with her Caduceus staff while Winston gently cradled her in his arms.

The injured girl laid silently whilst Angela wrapped her arm with gauze. Several layers of thick winter clothing had been removed. Leaving only her blue tank top on, she felt exposed, but a lot less warm. She breathed in and out, slowly feeling the pain leave her body.

"Dr. Zeigler, you're so amazing, I can barely feel the pain anymore!"

Angela smiled softly.

"Good to know that the pain killer part of my healing stream is working." She joked.

"Your arm is still very much injured however, so do not move around carelessly thinking you're healed." She warned.

Mei nodded, taking the doctors advice and sat up, allowing Winston to climb off the payload.

She took in her surroundings,

 _[The museum should be just around this corner.]_

Scanning the area, the girl noticed Hanzo standing on the balcony. She stared at him, noticing the bruises and skid marks on his body and clothes.

He looked really angry.

There was a dark glint in his eyes, his gaze sharp and dangerous.

Her brows furrowed together, she felt a strange energy emanating from him. The dragons from earlier, their presence was much more prominent now.

Mei put a hand on her chest and bowed her head, breaths staggered and shaky.

Did no one else feel this? Why was she the only one floored by his presence?

She boldly looked up at him again. Only to be met with dark brown, almost onyx, eyes.

Shoving her head back down, Mei suddenly felt very naked. A blush spread across the girls round cheeks as she attempted to cover her chest with just her right arm.

Amusement flashed in his eyes at the woman's futile attempt. He felt her stare and couldn't resist returning it. Now that her wound was treated and she was no longer in pain, Hanzo felt slightly at ease. However the dragons within him were still tense. They still seemed bothered by something.

Perhaps it was not over just yet.

Hanzo hopped off the balcony, following the payload, determined to keep Mei safe.

Genji, Soldier 76 and Winston walked to the entrance of the museum, with Angela not far behind.

From the bushes a small device was tossed in the middle of the group.

They dived left, Winston quick to put another barrier around them.

The omnic ducked down, halting the vehicle.

Mei attempted to roll off the payload. Instead she felt strong arms envelope her, pulling her back behind the hovercraft.

Everyone shut their eyes and braced for the explosion, but it did not come.

Instead they heard laughing.

"Gotcha."

A woman appeared from the device, she crossed her arms and shouted.

 _"¡Apagando las luces!"_

Winston's shield was immediately destroyed. The heroes, except Mei and Hanzo who were behind cover, became weak.

"What's going on?" Winston asked feeling himself unable to do anything but walk and carry his Tesla Cannon.

The remainder of Talon agents that escaped Soldier 76's earlier attack, had now returned in full force.

Soldier forced himself to stand, running at the agents and firing wildly. Genji followed suit, attempting to aim his shurikens properly.

Angela gripped onto Winston's shoulders as he clumsily made his way to the enemy. She kept him healed while he took heavy damage from the enemy, firing his Tesla Canon at anything close.

Back behind the payload, Mei groaned at the small twinge of pain from her arm. The strong grip around her body loosened slightly. She blushed feeling sparks of electricity at the spots where his bare arm and hands touched her own exposed skin.

"Stay here." Hanzo ordered, getting up from behind the payload.

"What? Wait!" She shouted at him and reached out grasping his hand with her own. Hanzo turned to her, his brow furrowed, but not pulling away.

Her heart beat wildly.

Trying to ignore the strong sensation flowing through her body, Mei pleaded.

"I-I can help!"

Hanzo seemed hesitant at first. She released her grip and pointed to the top of the hover craft.

"I can stop all of this!" She begged.

Hanzo nodded and wrapped his arms around her, lifting the girl back on top of the payload. She pushed her jacket and sweaters out of the way, smiling in relief when she saw her cryotank and Snowball come into view.

A member of Talon noticed the two and ran over to them aiming his gun.

"Look out!" Mei cried and grabbed her endothermic blaster. She pointed it at the man shooting a large stream of ice, freezing him in place.

Hanzo turned to the man and swiftly shot an arrow directly through his skull. Mei shrieked as she watch the man thaw and fall to the ground dead.

"Y-you didn't have to kill him!" She shouted at Hanzo without thinking.

"If I had not, that man would have taken your life instead." He replied coldly.

 _[That's true, but…]_ Mei reminded herself that these men were here to kill. Their purpose was to put down her friends at all costs.

Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

Mei faced the battlefield, her team had regained their strength now fighting in full force.

She unhooked Snowball from the tank.

Looking it in the eyes, Mei found her resolve.

These people were here to kill her friends, and she could not let that happen.

With all her strength, Mei tossed Snowball in the center of the skirmish.

 _"Dòng zhù! bùxu zou!"_ She shouted.

Snowball went to work immediately. Hovering in the air it sprayed ice around the entire group, causing the men to slow to a stop as their bodies began to freeze.

Genji quickly grabbed Dr. Zeigler and dashed out of the perimeter before the two became frozen as well. Winston grabbed Soldier 76, much to his disapproval, and leaped out.

Without missing a beat, Hanzo aimed his arrow directly at the helpless men. His body glowed a vibrant blue as the spirits of the dragons emerged from his tattoo.

Mei's eyes widened, the feelings from before now back in full force.

 _"RYŪ GA WAGA TEKI O KURAU!"_ He shouted.

In the blink of an eye, two dragons shot out with his arrow. They flew majestically through the air, heading straight for the group of frozen Talon agents. Like water droplets, they fell one after another, their souls consumed.

Mei felt as if she was on cloud nine. Her body, soul and mind felt as if they were completely engulfed by the giant spirits. Like she was flying along side them in the air.

She was soon knocked out of her sensory overload when a strong gust of wind from the attack blew her hair pin out of her perfectly styled bun.

Mei held on to her glasses so that they would not meet the same fate. Her hair blew roughly around in the wind until finally the dragons flew far enough away for the environment to calm down.

She sat still and watched as the tail end of the dragons dissapeared into the museum. The scientist wondered how far they would go until they finally dissipated.

Hanzo took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. The dragons were sated.

He calmly faced Mei and returned the stare she was now giving him.

"Was that you?" the girl asked awestruck.

"Yes," He answered simply. "That was me."

* * *

Genji set Angela down softly and turned to Soldier 76.

"Let us check to see if any more enemies remain."

76 nodded and moved to search the area. The woman who had single handedly disrupted their minds and bodies, had dissapeared without a trace.

Angela turned around to address the terrified omnic now that all the commotion was gone. The poor driver sat hunched over, covering his head and panicking. She opened the door slowly and attempted to calm the robot.

After some cheerful smiles and reassurances that everything was alright now, the omnic quickly got out of the hover craft and rushed to the back of the payload to retrieve the Doomfist.

However, Mei was currently sitting on said gauntlet while having what seemed to be a staring contest with Hanzo.

"U-um excuse me, ma'am." The robot nervously tried to get Mei's attention. She turned to him with curious eyes. The omnic jolted slightly as he also received a very sharp glare from Hanzo.

"U-uh please m-move so that I may transport the Doomfist!" Begged the omnic that wanted nothing more than to get away from the man who had just wiped out an entire group of men without batting an eye.

"Oh! Sorry, let me move out of your way." Before Mei could even attempt to hop off the payload, Hanzo easily swept her up in his arms.

She gasped and hastily used her right hand to cling to the man's bare shoulder. Mei shut her eyes tight, a deep red blush traveled from her cheeks down to her shoulders and collarbone.

Hanzo took this chance to really study her up close. Mei's hair, although messy, beautifully framed her round face. Her scent was sweaty yet pleasant at the same time. Her breasts pushed together, creating deep cleavage that he couldn't help but notice. He casually scanned over her face and torso, imprinting every detail to memory.

She looked a bit silly with only a tank top on while still wearing large winter pants and boots. Both of which were making it a little less easy to carry her. Hanzo debated if he should set the girl down and remove the heavy items to make things better for himself.

He was thrown out of his musings however when Genji cleared his throat loudly.

"Brother, I was just saying that we should get going before any more people show up." The cyborg awkwardly stated.

Hanzo noticed that Genji and Soldier 76 returned from their search and were now staring at him. Angela giggled softly while Winston retrieved Mei's hair accessory that was launched away. The omnic had disappeared inside the museum, taking the Doomfist with it safely into its destination.

He brought his eyes back down to look at the girl who was still attempting to hide by closing her eyes. He had an obvious interest in this girl, but it was starting to put him in weird social positions. This did not deter him though, he faced the group with the same stern confident look he always had and stated firmly,

"Yes brother, I agree."

Winston moved toward the empty payload and grabbed Mei's coat and gear.

"We'll head to Gibraltar for now." Angela informed the group.

"It will give me a chance to have a better look at Mei's arm."

.

.

 **AN: What do you think? I know it's a longer chapter, but I really wanted to make the mission stand out from all perspectives. Plus I really wanted to have Reaper, Widowmaker and Sombra in here lol. Tell me what you think about it. ;***


	4. Showers

The ride back to Gibraltar had been an awkward one indeed.

Angela used her own outside resources to get them a small plane. Compact enough for the six of them, but large and strong enough to transport Winston.

Being a very respected doctor and part time life saver, Angela had many people in her debt. Not by choice, she never asked for financial payment, but every now and again a small favor would suffice.

Genji and Angela sat next to each other, happily chatting about whatever crossed their minds.

Winston plopped down beside Mei, squishing her between him and the window. The primate cheerfully babbled about the mission and how excited he was to have everyone back in Gibraltar after all this time.

Mei nodded and responded as often as she could, feeling slightly disappointed with this seating arrangement.

Why did she want that man next to her instead?

She took a moment to think about him.

The archer who was silent and menacing. Not hesitant to take another person's life, without fear of consequence or guilt. The brooding look on his face making him seem detached and unapproachable. Eyes dark and distant, were quick to shoot a cold glare, warding off anyone who dared even glance at him. Truly he must be a solitary soul.

And yet, he intrigued her.

His eyes, sharp and cold as they may be, drew her in every time he caught her gaze. His strong arms had pulled her to safety, holding her close to his toned chest. Mei could not describe the waves of electricity that shot through her from that contact.

Something about that man caused things to happen to her. Something Mei had never experienced before.

Why did the unknown seem so interesting?

Why was it… _exciting_?

She felt scared from these foreign feelings.

Her mind and body crumbled at the mere presence of this individual.

Frightening yet enticing.

Mei forced herself back into the one sided conversation with Winston. This was definitely not the time for those thoughts. She needed privacy to sort out these confusing emotions.

The quicker they arrived in Gibraltar, the better.

* * *

Hanzo sat crossing his arms, almost pouting.

He was definitely not happy to be stuck sitting next to Soldier 76. The old man had laid his head against the glass window, snoring under his visor.

The archer scowled. If only that stupid monkey hadn't gotten in front of him when they were boarding. If he could, he'd have thrown the primate out himself. But who could argue with a gorilla that was twice your size and three times as strong?

Feeling his eyebrow start to twitch from irritation, Hanzo shifted his thoughts to that girl.

Mei…that was her name.

He closed his eyes and played back the earlier events of the mission. She had been so helpful, so brave. Throwing her own morals out for the sake of her friends lives.

The weapons that she used, Hanzo wondered if she'd built them, or if they were a gift.

Either way, he admired her resolve in such a dangerous situation.

Though he would've preferred her to stay hidden, she made it very clear that she was to be fighting by their side.

 _By his side._

He allowed his mind to wander back to her physical appearance.

The chemistry between them was astounding. From simple touches to prolonged eye contact, the archer felt as if he had found a soul mate.

Never one to believe in true love, only arranged partnerships, Hanzo was floored by these emotions.

He wanted more.

He wanted to touch, see her smile and hear her laugh.

 _He wanted to taste, see her writhe in pleasure, and hear her moan._

Forward, was a good way to explain it. This was not something to just spring on the poor girl.

But if he introduced it, would she say no?

Sighing, Hanzo leaned back in his chair, waiting impatiently to arrive at the planned destination.

* * *

Winston provided a change of clothes for the group. Most of which had been left in his lab from everyone's previous visits many years ago. Hanzo, who had not been to Gibraltar before, had simply gotten some of Genji's old clothes instead.

"Everyone, please take this opportunity to shower and make yourselves at home again!" Winston offered politely before climbing away up to his main computer.

"Athena! Look who I've brought with me!" The gorilla shouted excitedly.

Soldier 76 rested his rifle on his right shoulder.

"No thanks," he stated.

Angela turned to face him. He regarded her and continued.

"I'm headed to the Temple of Anubis, Pharah messaged me about needing some backup for a mission."

The doctor smiled knowingly and replied.

"Alright Jack, if you need any assistance just contact me." She softly whispered.

76 gave her a look from behind his mask then nodded before making his way out through the front entrance.

"Typical." Angela giggled to herself.

"Always ready to return to the fight. I didn't even have a chance to give him a checkup before he just runs back out onto the battlefield."

She turned to Mei who was now sitting in a chair with some clothes folded on her lap, ready to fiddle with one of Winston's many computers.

"Mei, do you need any assistance while showering or is your arm feeling better?"

It was a simple question with pure intentions.

However, Mei and the two Shimada brothers did not take it that way.

Surprised by the sudden offer, Mei's body froze, her face lit up bright red while Hanzo coughed awkwardly.

Genji, who seemed to find the situation very amusing, chuckled to himself. He turned to the two women and decided to poke some fun.

"If you require any assistance, do not hesitate to call for me." He stated seriously, placing a hand on his metal chest.

The look of shock on both Mei and Hanzo's faces were enough to break the ninja's façade. He laughed loudly while Angela just smiled slightly confused by his sudden outburst.

"Thank you for the offer, Genji. If you'd like, I can help you get cleaned up as well." She said.

"That would be much appreciated, Dr. Zeigler." Genji responded with a tone that told you there was definitely a smirk behind his metal mask.

She offered him a warm smile and nodded.

Mei took a second to compose herself then proceeded to respond to Angela's earlier question.

"No thanks, Ms. Zeigler. I believe I can take care of it myself." She stated while looking down at her lap, a soft blush still lingering on her round cheeks.

"Very well then. Mei, please show Mr. Shimada where the showers are while I help get Genji cleaned up and shiny again." Angela ordered with a soft tone.

Mei looked at Hanzo, not expecting him to be staring back.

Her face burned red again. She abruptly stood up and began to panic.

"U-uhm why aren't y-you coming along as w-well Dr. Ziegler?" She stuttered out.

"I'd rather help Genji first so I don't have to shower twice." Angela responded laughing, oblivious to the tension in the air.

Genji softly grabbed Angela's hand, making his way towards the stairs.

He turned around, briefly giving them both a thumbs up before walking away.

Mei watched in horror as the two dissapeared in a room, leaving her with Hanzo who was now standing very close.

She gulped painfully and clutched the change of clothes to her chest.

Without turning to him she held her head up high and marched to the showers.

"This way, follow me!" She stated with feigned confidence.

Hanzo raised a brow, amused at her embarrassment. He smirked slightly, then proceeded to follow her through a large set of doors.

They walked in silence down the dimly lit hallways until arriving at a tall black door labeled with bold white letters: 'SHOWERS'.

Hanzo noticed that under the word was both a male and female symbol.

As if reading his mind , Mei answered his unasked question.

"The s-showers…are unisex…"

He blinked in surprise.

Mei opened the door slowly, revealing a large bright orange tiled room with off white walls.

To the right, a row of several shower heads hung beside one another, separated only by shiny black stalls with a plush white towel folded over each door. To the left was a long counter top with one sleek mirror stretching all the way down the other side of the room.

Mei walked in and opened a large white cabinet that sat by the door. Setting her clothes to the side, she reached in and grabbed two small bottles labeled 'shampoo' and 'conditioner'. Then proceeded to also pick up a boxed bar of soap with the same hand.

She moved back in front of Hanzo and held out the supplies, attempting to balance it all.

"Y-you can go first, I'll wait outside." She offered shyly, avoiding any sort of eye contact.

Hanzo looked at the toiletries, then back at Mei.

He reached his hand back to grasp the handle behind him, then quietly shut the door. Moving past her to the same white cabinet, he grabbed his own needed supplies plus her change of clothes and made his way over to the pearl white counter.

Mei turned to him, confused.

Not exactly sure what to say or do. The girl stood idle, her brows furrowed together.

She watched him set all of his supplies down, then lay both of their clothes to the side.

Her eyes followed his hands as they reached up to untie his ponytail. The man's cool toned black hair fell freely around his head.

Without looking at her, he slipped off his right glove and asked casually.

"Do you plan to stand there and stare all night?"

Mei immediately snapped her gaze away from him and onto the bright orange tiled floor.

She felt her heart beat quicken, thumping harder and harder against her chest.

"U-uh, should I leave?" She asked, her voice meek.

"You should shower." He responded simply.

Hanzo walked past her back to the entrance, leaning his basket of arrows, large storm bow and small bottle of sake against the off white wall beside the door, then sauntered back to his previous position.

She kept her eyes trained to the ground.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Mei fought herself internally.

Was this a good idea?

What were his intentions?

He didn't seem like a bad person. Hanzo fought on their side and saved her from potential danger.

 _[He's Genji's brother right? There's no way the Dr. would allow him here if he she feared he was going to try something.]_

Try something...

With _her?_

Mei's face turned a dark burgundy.

She felt dizzy, her vision going sideways.

Hanzo who was now undoing the latches on his shoes, noticed her swaying.

"Are you alright?" He asked, prepared to catch her if she fell.

Mei snapped back into reality. Looking up at him, she spoke with more feigned confidence.

"Y-yes I'm fine!"

Determined not to lose her cool again, Mei held her head up high, walked over beside him and took off her shoes.

She looked up at the mirror, studying their reflections. Both her and Hanzo were not very clean. Dirt was smudged across their clothes and scratches riddled their bodies.

Mei sighed, not her most sophisticated look, but at least now she could get cleaned up.

The girl was still dressed in her blue tank top. Hair, tangled and messy, lay tousled around her shoulders. The gauze that had been wrapped around her wound from Numbani, was dirty and stained with dried blood

 _[I'll go see Dr. Zeigler after this to replace it.]_ She thought to herself.

Looking over at Hanzo, she watched through the reflection as he undid his belt and set it next to the yellow silk hair tie.

Now only in his top and pants, Hanzo grabbed his needed toiletries, then lazily walked to the stall directly behind them.

Mei continued to watch him through the mirror, waiting for the stall door to shut. The moment it did, she hurriedly attempted to removed two layers of thick winter pants. After a bit of a struggle they were finally off and thrown under the counter. She set her glasses on top of their change of clothes and rushed over to the very last stall, as far away as possible from Hanzo.

Said archer stood in the stall, removing the rest of his clothes. He neatly folded the dirty garments and slid them under the door.

Upon inspection of the shower itself, he noticed the silver knob labeled with a 'H' and 'C'. Hanzo could easily guess what that meant. He reached down and moved it to the left towards the 'H'.

Hot water shot out from the shower head and Hanzo relished in the relief it gave his tense body.

Mei lent against the wall, lost in her own thoughts. She had turned on her shower as well, and now stood quietly, letting the water wash over her.

She made sure to angle her left arm away from the water, not wanting to wet the bandage before she could properly change it.

Regardless of being in the furthest stall away from Hanzo, she still felt extremely nervous.

They were showering in the same room. Mei had never done that before with a male.

Even with her time here in Gibraltar, when Overwatch was still active. Although the showers were unisex, it was always one gender to go first, then the other.

Mei only ever had one awkward encounter here, and that was when she overheard Angela scolding Lena for apparently 'ogling at her boobs.'

The memory tinted her cheeks pink, but still gave Mei a soft smile from remembering the old days.

She sighed and poured some shampoo into her hair, lathering it with her right hand.

They both showered in silence, taking time to wash away the essence of their battle in Numbani.

Rinsing the last of the conditioner from his hair, Hanzo reached down and turned off the shower.

The man sighed, feeling relaxed from the bath.

He wrung out his black locks, then brushed the excess water off each arm.

Grabbing the towel from the door, he lazily dried his body off.

Looking around, Hanzo noticed he had forgotten to bring his change of clothes.

Grumbling to himself, he wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the stall.

At the end of the room, he heard Mei turn off her shower as well.

Hanzo grabbed another clean towel from a random stall door and began to dry his hair.

Looking down at the counter, he noticed something peculiar.

His clean clothes were mixed in with a blue tank top, pink panties and black leggings.

With a pair of glasses placed neatly on top.

Hanzo blinked a few times, putting the pieces together.

He stifled a chuckle.

Putting on his own underwear (there was no way in hell he would borrow that from Genji) and the sweatpants he was given, Hanzo stood still, listening to Mei's movement.

She would realize soon enough.

He heard the sounds of her wringing her hair out.

Soft footsteps, most likely turning around.

A faint gasp.

Then silence.

Hanzo smirked.

Mei had begun to panic, now trapped in the shower without any change of clothes.

She circled the stall, turning around desperately searching for what wasn't there.

Stopping to face the door, she stared at it blankly.

Realization hit hard.

She had set her glasses on the change of clothes and just walked straight into the shower.

Leaning her forehead against the door, the poor girl sighed in defeat.

Should she ask Hanzo?

The embarrassment was enough to reject that idea.

Maybe she should just stay there.

After all, he would just change clothes and leave right?

Then she could run out and grab her clothes and probably hide back in the stall.

Mei didn't feel too comfortable being fully naked in the open, even if it would just be her alone in the bathroom.

Besides what if Dr. Zeigler walked in on her without any clothes.

Especially if Hanzo had just left the room. She would get **ideas**.

Her face began to heat up.

Shaking those thoughts away, Mei heard a voice.

"Are you alright in there?" Hanzo asked.

Mei let out a small 'Eep!' before backing away from the door and grasping the top of the towel around her body.

The strong urge to flea like cornered prey, began to overwhelm her.

Mei's body trembled with a mix of trepidation and excitement.

She took a deep, shaky breath, and gathered all her courage.

There was no way she could run.

 _[Just talk to him. He's not going to bite…]_ She reasoned.

"U-uh." Mei stuttered out nervously.

"I know this is silly, but I seem to have left my clothes on the counter."

"Yes, it would appear you have." He replied feigning ignorance to the situation.

Mei took another deep breath.

"U-um yeah, so if you could just-"

 _"You can come out and get them yourself, if you'd like."_

He interrupted her, his voice low and smooth.

Almost, inviting.

Shocked by his words, Mei stood staring at the door.

Did he just?

No way.

But he did.

She contemplated turning the water back on to quench her now dry throat.

Or maybe an ice cold shower since her body felt as if it was on fire.

The air in the room grew tense, thick with the steam from their previous showers.

Her heart beat quickened, weighing heavily behind her ribs.

Mei clutched the towel harder, hands shaking.

"Well?" Hanzo asked, voice deep and enticing.

It glided across her skin like silk.

Something in the back of her mind told her to do it, to take a chance.

 _[It's not like anything would happen...right?]_ She thought.

But if that were true, why did this situation feel so significant?

As if an important choice was being made. And that her answer here would lead to consequences later.

Whether it be bad or good.

She felt his presence outside. It seemed like he was waiting patiently for her decision.

Something in the air encouraged Mei to go forward. Softly easing her towards the door, repeating its words like a mantra.

 _"It is alright, do not be afraid. Just come closer..."_

Mei shut her eyes tight, throwing all her doubts away.

In a moment of recklessness, she unlocked the stall and swung it open.

Not giving Hanzo the chance to even greet her, she rushed out of the stall headed straight for her clothes.

In her mind, it seemed like a good plan.

But she hadn't factored in the floor being wet and slippery.

Maybe she should've thought this through.

Mei contemplated the situation, now suspended in mid air.

Everything seemed to slow down. And for a moment, the girl wondered why she did not simply ask Hanzo to slide her clothes under the stall.

Running in a bathroom with only a towel on, that was apparently a better idea.

Her body propelled forward towards the counter. She shrieked, bracing herself for the impact.

Instead she was caught once again by a pair of strong arms.

Both bodies fell less than gracefully on the tiled floor.

Mei sat silently at first. Slowly her senses had returned enough to asses the situation.

She wasn't hunched over a white counter top in agony.

Besides a slight throbbing in her left arm, Mei felt no pain.

Her face pressed against something solid and smooth. Quietly it made a soft thumping sound, as if someone was rhythmically tapping a bass drum. The melody relaxed her.

She sighed, feeling at ease from this unknown source of warmth and comfort.

"Are you hurt?" His voice reverberated through her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

Opening her eyes, Mei realized that she was laying against a bare chest.

His bare chest.

Her eyes shot open as she finally realized where she was.

Hanzo was sitting with his knees on the floor. Mei's butt sat on his lap with both legs bent messily around his torso. Her right arm clutched his shoulder while both of his arms wrapped around her waist and back, keeping the girl from falling backwards.

The white towel that she wore to protect her modesty, had now flown away due to the fall.

Leaving Mei's naked body completely pressed against Hanzo's bare upper half.

Now understanding the situation, her face flushed a deep red that traveled down to her neck and collarbone.

"Mei." He called out.

She looked up at him, his expression also somewhat surprised.

"Are you injured?" He questioned again.

She shook her head in response.

"Good."

For a moment they sat still, gazing at each other.

Her brow furrowed, feeling embarrassed and shy. Yet unable to glance away.

Hanzo searched her eyes, looking for doubts or any sign that she would pull away and run.

She showed nothing but timid curiosity.

He leaned forward slightly, resting his forehead softly against hers.

The steam in the room combined with their current predicament caused goosebumps to form all across her nude body.

Mei's large breasts and hardened nipples pressed against his muscular chest, pushing closer each time she inhaled.

Noticing that their mouths were mere centimeters apart, she nervously bit her bottom lip.

Mei felt his bangs gently brush past her cheek. His breath tickling her chin.

At that moment, it seemed as though they were the only two people on the planet.

She sat lost in his gaze. A mix of smells from the body wash and his own unique scent filled her nose. The contact between bare skin created sparks of electricity that left her wanting more. His voice flowed through her ears, surfacing the girl's deepest desires.

He captured all of her senses.

 _Except one._

Mei took in a very shaky breath and licked her lips.

What would it feel like, to taste?

Hanzo noticed her demeanor change. Instead of flustered and scared, her almond eyes were now clouded over, filled with something very similar to lust.

He easily mirrored the expression, not hiding his hunger anymore.

Things were escalating, he could sense it.

She still seemed so innocent. Her brows furrowed together, lips quivering as he brought his mouth closer.

Mei shut her eyes, feeling shy yet excited from the anticipation.

Hanzo's hand moved up and cradled the back of her neck, softly shifting her head to a better angle.

He opened his lips slightly, getting closer and closer.

Their lips gently grazed each others.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Mei? Are you still in there? The door seems to be locked for some reason."

Angela's Swiss accent cut through their moment like a knife.

Almost immediately, Mei's attitude flipped back to its normal self. She began to panic, flustered from their erotic position. Her right hand pushed against his chest, trying to create space between them.

He grumbled disappointingly.

Accepting that the magic was now gone, Hanzo wrapped his arms around her flailing body and picked them both up despite her attempts to shove him away.

After making sure she could stand on her own, he reached over and grabbed a pair of panties and the blue tank top from her change of clothes on the counter.

Mei's eyes stayed locked to the floor. She hopelessly squeezed her legs together and struggled to shield her bare breasts from him.

A pathetic effort, he had already seen everything.

Hanzo tried to hand her the panties, but she refused to even acknowledge him. Sighing, he placed the piece of fabric between his teeth and forcibly grabbed her right arm.

Mei jerked back, about to scream, but got cut off when a blue fabric suddenly enveloped her field of vision.

Once the shirt was tugged past her face, Mei looked up at Hanzo curiously.

He stood in front of her, clad in only a pair of sweatpants, with her pink panties hanging from his mouth.

Carefully, he lifted her left arm and placed it through the sleeve hole.

She blushed and proceeded to put her other arm in and pull the shirt down, finally covering her bare breasts.

Hanzo removed the underwear from between his teeth and whispered.

"You might want to answer the doctor."

Mei jumped, now reminded that Dr. Zeigler was still waiting outside.

"U-uh! I'm here, Ms. Zeigler! I'll be right out don't worry!" She shouted.

Angela giggled then replied lightheartedly.

"There's no rush at all, just be careful with your arm."

Mei looked back at Hanzo, unsure of how to continue.

Hanzo pointed to her panties.

"Do not panic, just put these on first."

She nodded and used his shoulder to balance herself while he pulled the garment up her legs.

Now that she was covered up, he backed away and grabbed his own shirt, tugging it over his torso.

"I will get the door, can you put your pants on by yourself?" He asked.

"Y-yes." She answered timidly.

He nodded in response, then picked up his shoes, belt and hair tie from the counter.

Walking over to the door, Hanzo checked behind him to make sure Mei was fully dressed.

He turned back around and grabbed his storm bow and basket of arrows, placing both items around his shoulder.

Lastly, he picked up his bottle of sake and unlocked the door.

Pulling it open, Hanzo walked briskly past Dr. Zeigler, not giving her a chance to question why he was still there.

Angela briefly looked at his retreating figure before strolling inside the room with a cheerful smile. Her face and clothes were dirty from the mission, but now also had smudges of oil and grease.

"Hello, Mei. How are you feeling?" She questioned.

"I'm good!" Mei replied, her cheeks still tinted pink. She put her glasses on and asked Angela politely.

"U-um, if you do not mind, Ms. Ziegler. I was wondering if you could change this gauze before you take a shower?"

Angela regarded her for a second.

"I suppose I can." She answered walking over to the girl.

Looking down at her arm, Angela gasped.

"My goodness, Mei! How on earth did you manage to wear it out this much?"

The scientist sheepishly turned her head away, remembering the events of the past hour.

Dr. Ziegler grabbed a first aid kit from the white cabinet. She undid the bandage to check Mei's wound, making sure that everything was alright. She cleaned the injury then wrapped it back up with sterile gauze.

"There you go. Just be more careful and do not stress that arm, doctor's orders!" Angela's happy tone, helped to ease Mei's tense body.

 _"Xiè xiè!"_ The scientist mirrored her cheerful smile.

"I'll get out of your way now!" Mei quickly grabbed her boots and moved to pick up the dirty clothes.

"Don't worry about that. I can wash them." Angela offered, laughing softly.

Mei gratefully thanked the doctor yet again.

Without another word, the girl turned ready to rush out of the room.

"Be careful! Remember you should never run in the shower, you might slip and fall." Angela warned.

Mei's heart skipped a beat and she immediately marched, cherry faced, out of the room.

 **AN: So what do you think? Things are starting to get spicy. I know I missed HanMei week unfortunately! But I actually rewrote this chapter so it took a little longer. Let me know what you think ;***


	5. Misunderstandings

Most nights in Gibraltar were quiet and a bit lonesome. Due to the watch point being abandoned after the dismantle of Overwatch, no one ever really visited except for Lena and Mei.

Even though Winston had Athena to quell his boredom, some nights he would dream of everyone returning 'home'.

Unfortunately, that was only wishful thinking. His former teammates were all busy now, saving the world in their own way, not like back then.

Still, he enjoyed every chance to see his old friends again. Mei in particular, had been spending a lot of time in Gibralter. For what reason, Winston did not know, but it was still nice to have company around. The gorilla sought out his fellow scientist, wanting to discuss his latest project and maybe challenge her to a few friendly matches of Hearthstone later.

"Ah, Mei! I've been looking all over for you, ha ha!" Winston laughed.

Said girl sat outside on the upper balcony leaning against some boxes with her eyes closed, seemingly relaxed.

The monkey's deep booming voice caused her to jolt violently from surprise.

"Are you alright, Mei? My apologizes for startling you!" Winston said, ready to catch her if she accidentally fell off the ledge.

" _F-fàngxīn ba_ it's alright, Winston! I was just not aware of my surroundings!"

With a shaky hand Mei adjusted her glasses back to the center of her face.

The girl had decided to get some air and try to forget the events from an hour ago.

Once Mei left the showers, she ran down the hallway and back into the main room.

Bare feet and damp hair, Mei hurried up the stairs and outside to a small ledge type balcony so she could be alone.

The girl didn't have too much time to herself however, until Winston decided to pay her a visit, which led to the current situation.

"Is there something on your mind?" The large primate took a seat to her right while giving her an inquisitive look.

"I suppose so…" Was her cryptic reply.

Mei shifted her gaze out to the night sky. Staring at the moon and the bright stars around it.

"Winston, how was it in space?"

Confused, the primate gave a simple response.

"It was quiet, and boring. I knew there was more out there for me. That Earth could offer me many adventures, and many friends."

Mei smiled.

"I'm very happy to be your friend, Winston. It must have been amazing though. To see Earth from so far away. I've always wondered what it would be like to go to the moon."

"It's not a place I wish to return to." Winston gave a solemn look to his former home.

"Trust me Mei, it's better to observe from far away."

"I'll take your word for it." She sighed.

"Is that why you came out here? To stare at the moon base?" He looped back to his original question.

Mei began to fidget.

"N-not entirely."

Before she could explain, both scientists heard the main door below them open. Genji and Angela walked out together.

Instead of getting their attention, Mei chose to silently observe them as they strolled together talking and laughing.

Angela looked to the night sky, while Genji seemed more interested in her than the stars.

She watched as Angela pointed up towards the top of the little room across from the main base. Genji nodded and swiftly picked her up, bringing them both to the upper level. He carried her out of sight, no doubt headed towards even higher ground so Angela could continue to star gaze.

The whole scene gave Mei a strange warm feeling that started in her chest then moved to her stomach.

Why was she feeling like this from just watching her two friends act as if they were a couple?

Their interactions with each other, looked so happy and affectionate. As if they'd known each other for years. Which they did. Ms. Zeigler and Genji had been long time comrades. Sharing many memories together, and developing an unbreakable bond.

 _[It must be nice, having someone like that.]_

Mei's thoughts went back to Hanzo.

The eldest Shimada acted nothing like his brother. Genji was kind, gentle, and chivalrous with Ms. Zeigler.

But this man wasn't any of those things.

She frowned.

He was mysterious with a rough and cold exterior. Everything about him should've scared her off, but instead, she felt… _attracted._

Mei's heart skipped a beat.

The feelings he gave her were so confusing.

Her brows furrowed, remembering the moment they shared.

His eyes, dark and predatory, had seen Mei in her most vulnerable state.

And in that moment, she wanted nothing more than to be his prey.

The girl's face heated up from the memory.

Why was he so interested in her?

Why did he look at her that way?

It boggled the scientist to no end. They had nothing in common, no middle ground and yet somehow, he captivated her.

* * *

Winton studied Mei's face while she stared at Genji and Dr. Zeigler.

The girl had a small frown, her eyebrows furrowed slightly while her cheeks carried a red tint.

Why would she be displeased with their two friends spending the night out together?

Winston thought hard and put all the clues together.

Mei was obviously not herself. She hid away to be alone, couldn't answer his question as to why, then acted upset when she saw Genji with Ms. Zeigler.

 _[This could only mean one thing.]_ Winston thought to himself.

The monkey nodded, proud that he had figured out the reason for his friend's dilemma.

He turned to her, not noticing the distant sound of the left entrance opening.

He announced, in his loud booming voice.

"Mei, you like Genji!"

* * *

Hanzo sat on his bed meditating. He took deep slow breaths, relaxing his mind and body.

After leaving the showers, he found Genji and asked where the bedrooms would be.

The cyborg ninja led them both up the stairs, down the same hall he and Angela had dissapeared into earlier.

"You can stay in my old room. It is this one right here." Genji said as they stopped in front of a plain black door.

Before entering, Hanzo turned to his brother and asked casually.

"Genji, where might everyone else's rooms be?"

"Hm? Well Angela's room is right here." The younger Shimada motioned to the room across from his.

"Winston sleeps in the main lobby, and Mei's room should be right over there I believe." He said, pointing the door about two rooms down from Angela's.

Hanzo nodded, taking note of where Mei would be.

Genji casually walked away back down the hallway, while Hanzo entered his temporary abode.

The room itself was small and simple, a place to sleep with a bed side table. Hanzo needed nothing more.

He took this time to sit on the bed and reminisce about the days past events.

The images of Mei's flushed face and naked figure engraved itself in his mind.

Hanzo closed his eyes, reliving the vivid memory.

How the water droplets would slowly roll down the curve of those full bouncy breasts. The way her body trembled, nervous under his gaze. Smooth creamy skin left him itching to touch and taste.

Maybe he was being too forward.

They had barely exchanged a few sentences, before he jumped straight to seducing the poor girl.

Not the most gentlemen like approach, it seemed more in tune with how his brother used to act towards women.

Hanzo took a few more deep breaths and debated whether he should slow down or not.

He knew she felt the chemistry, but did she understand it?

Mei needed time to process everything, however the fact that she did not reject his advances was more than a good sign.

Hanzo decided he should allow her to ease into these new feelings, that way she would feel more comfortable with him.

Maybe he should start with a simple conversation. So he could actually introduce himself.

The thought gave him a slight chuckle as he grabbed the yellow sash beside him and tied his hair back into its signature ponytail.

Yeah, maybe that was the best plan of action.

Hanzo stood up and briefly stretched his legs and arms. Ready to find Mei in whatever hiding spot she had chosen to get away from him.

He quickly put on his shoes and exited the room.

Walking down the hall, Hanzo noticed that the main command center was empty.

He looked around, making his way across the upper walkway to the only window he could find. Gazing out, he noticed Genji carrying the doctor away bridal style.

 _[Typical.]_ He thought to himself.

Scanning the area once again, Hanzo did not see Mei anywhere.

Without taking notice of the ledge that was out of view, he decided to start his search, walking back downstairs over to the left exit.

The door opened with a quick whirring sound. Stepping out into the night sky, the archer looked around.

Now with a better view, Hanzo was able to easily spot Mei sitting on an upper balcony next to that monkey scientist.

However, before he could make any conscious effort to either approach or observe, the primate beside her suddenly yelled.

"Mei, you like Genji!"

* * *

"W-w-what!?" Mei cried out.

Her body shook, face heating up to boiling temperatures.

She waved her hands back and forth, trying to tell Winston 'No'. Unfortunately the words stuck in her throat and she ended up just looking like a Muppet flailing it's arms around wildly while making gurgling noises.

Winston on the other hand, seemed very proud of himself.

"Don't worry Mei!" The primate boasted.

"I will not tell a soul about this! You have my word!"

The gorilla laughed as he watched his fellow scientist cover her face with both hands.

Of course she would be embarrassed after he discovered her big secret. Winston was prepared to help her get through this all the way.

"It's alright Mei, what you're feeling is called unrequited love! Something that can effect many humans. However, I've been reading up on the science behind love and emotion. This is not something that will last forever and I assure you there is a soul mate out there for you!" He said confidently.

Mei felt dizzy.

What the heck was her monkey friend even babbling about?

Unrequited love? Soul mates?

This was all out of nowhere!

Mei's hands moved off her beet red face.

"-and I've also got some holo vids to help you through the mating process-"

"Winston!" She yelled, not liking where this conversation was headed.

Out of the corner of her eye Mei noticed a figure in the darkness.

Squinting to get a better look, the silhouette moved forward into the moonlight.

Sharp eyes pierced through the night sky staring directly into hers.

Shocked out of her embarrassment, Mei gasped in horror. Realization struck her hard in the stomach.

He was there.

He had heard.

There was no doubt as their eyes locked. She felt his gaze narrow, stabbing into her soul.

Breaking their stare, Hanzo turned away.

Mei watched, frozen with trepidation as he began to walk along the pathway.

An aura surrounded his body, dark and dangerous.

His steps were purposeful and she knew where he was headed.

 _[Oh no...oh no, oh no, oh no!]_

.

.

 **AN: What do you think? This chapter was written before I rewrote the other one, but I tweaked it to fit along with the changes. I felt like creating a little bit of conflict here. I know it's not that long, but I wanted to end it here so I could have more to work with in the next chapter. ;***


	6. Introductions

Hanzo was pissed.

No, that was putting it lightly.

 _He was livid._

Of course, the woman he had set his sights on was in love with Genji. That's just fucking great.

It's how it always was, his younger sibling would never stop being a thorn in his side. A dishonorable, arrogant, irritation that proved to be useless.

Hanzo grinded his teeth together, following the long path where he was sure Genji and the doctor were having their 'date'.

* * *

Mei struggled to hurry off the balcony and down the stairs, not bothering to put any shoes on. She had excused herself from Winston, begging the primate not to follow.

Rushing through the main gate, her heart rate sped up each time bare heels hit the ground.

The girl sprinted under the night sky, guided only by small lights placed on either side of the pathway.

She had to find him. He was going to do something because of a misunderstanding.

The thought drove her forward. She needed to catch up, to tell him that it wasn't true.

That in reality, she actually liked-

 _She actually liked…_

In the back of her mind, doubt began to sink in.

This whole situation was maddening.

Why was she following him?

Why did Mei care that he'd overheard Winston's accusation of her love life?

Similar questions flooded her brain, causing the girl to halt her pursuit.

Soft pants escaped through parted lips. A bead of sweat dripped from her temple down her cheek.

She stared up at the dark sky, searching for solidarity in the stars.

That man had done something to her. He'd made her feel different, unlike any other person she'd ever met.

They shared an indescribable spark that plagued her thoughts since she first saw him no more than a _day ago_.

That's right, they didn't know each other at all.

For all she knew, it could be a meaningless attraction between strangers.

But if that were true, why did the fact of Hanzo thinking that she liked another man, hurt so much?

Tears brimming, her throat became dry and constricted. Shaking away the thoughts and confusion, Mei continued to chase him.

Determined and a bit desperate to find answers to all her questions.

* * *

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Not as beautiful as you, Angela."

The doctor's cheeks flushed a soft pink.

Really, Genji was something else.

They sat high atop the launching pad that Winston had used to send out the Overwatch recall.

Genji made sure to keep his arm firmly wrapped around her waist. Mainly to keep her safe from falling, but also because he liked it there.

Angela let out a relaxed sigh. Her head rested softly against his metal chest. The two star gazed in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

Genji's robotic fingers began to softly toy with the hem of her shirt.

She giggled at the ticklish feeling when his cold finger accidentally slipped under the fabric, touching her lower stomach.

He cleared his throat softly.

"You know Angela, I really- "

"GENJI!" Hanzo's loud call startled the couple, effectively halting their romantic moment.

The cyborg ninja stared down, confused at his brothers sudden arrival and outburst.

He'd sensed an ominous aura approaching, but did not think it would be Hanzo.

Carefully, he picked up Angela bridal style and expertly hopped off the launch pad. Landing smoothly on the ground without so much as a thud.

"Hanzo, are you alright? You seem very bothered." Genji asked, setting Angela down a bit away from his brother.

Reading the tension of the situation, she cautiously backed away ready to dive into the entryway next to her if anything were to happen.

From the look in his eyes, the eldest Shimada did not seem happy.

"Do you enjoy it, Genji? Having women constantly throw themselves at your feet." Hanzo spat with venom.

"What are you talking about?" Genji questioned in confusion.

"You know damn well what I am talking about." His elder sibling replied.

"Ever since we were little, you always had to have everything. Nothing or nobody ever was good enough. And look where it got you! Years later, you continue down the same self-gratifying path." Hanzo continued, clenching his fists.

"We lost everything, our home, our family, but you wouldn't care about any of that. And for awhile, I accepted that you never would." His gaze narrowed, staring directly at his brother's metal mask.

"I made a decision, to rebuild our clan by myself. To return the Shimada back to its former glory."

"What?!" Genji said, taken aback.

His brother was going to rebuild their clan?

"Hanzo, our family was nothing but a bunch of criminals!" He shouted.

"You think I don't know that?!" Hanzo shot back.

"I was going to turn our clan into a respectable empire. Bring back honor to the Shimada name. I have no intention of involving any of our former relations." Hanzo explained.

His eyes darkened.

"I have found someone. A woman to assist me. She was to be mine."

Genji stood silent for a moment, already knowing whom he was referring to.

"Yes brother, I have noticed." He replied.

Hanzo's eyes flashed dangerously.

"But of course she would fall for you, a womanizing, half-robotic disgrace!" He shouted.

Angela gasped, looking at Genji with worried eyes.

The younger Shimada turned back, reflecting her concern.

"Mei…likes me?" Genji searched for a resolution to the situation in Angela's eyes.

Both equally clueless, he faced Hanzo again, feeling his sibling's anger rising.

"Brother, please calm down, I had no idea." Genji explained.

"Well now you know. Tell me brother, do you ever plan to settle down? Are you even capable?" Hanzo smirked, mocking his brothers cybernetic body.

"I cannot imagine how frustrating it is, being unable to sleep with every woman you come across." He said sarcastically.

"Do not say that, brother. You know that is not who I am anymore." Genji replied, getting irritated from his siblings petty insults.

"You say that, and yet…" Hanzo's eyes motioned towards Angela. His smirk grew the tiniest bit, knowing he'd struck a nerve.

The silence was enough to prove his younger brother's vexation.

Genji moved into a sparring stance.

"You do not mean these words. You are blinded by your own jealousy. If I have to knock some sense into you, so be it." He said calmly.

Hanzo mirrored the same position.

"You are more than welcome to try. I have never lost to you in a round of martial arts. Even with that metal body, you are no match." He challenged confidently.

Truthfully, Hanzo did not plan on fighting Genji. The urge to punch him was there, but the repercussions of hitting metal did not sound pleasant. He simply wanted to find his brother and yell at him for a bit, unfortunately things just got out of hand.

If not for his own pride, Hanzo would have declined going against Genji without his storm bow.

But the anger and jealousy drove him to mock his brother's body and 'perfect' love life.

"Why must violence be the only thing that you understand, brother?" Genji questioned solemnly.

Hanzo kept silent, leaving the question rhetorical.

Instead he glared at Genji, prepared to exchange a few punches.

* * *

Angela hid inside the small entrance of the room beside her. Peaking out at both Shimadas, conflicted on how she could stop this from happening.

Genji would listen, but his older brother seemed more likely to attack him regardless of her words.

Without her Caduceus staff or pistol, she had no way of leveraging the situation.

Angela had no choice but to watch as they brawled, then just heal them afterwards.

The tension in the air was thick and heavy. She felt each of their auras weighing her body down, both equally powerful.

Feeling helpless, Angela closed her eyes, hoping the siblings would not hurt each other too much.

Her mind thought back to the reason behind this altercation.

 _[Mei, she likes Genji.]_

How were they going to remedy this?

Neither Angela nor Genji wished to hurt her feelings. Perhaps the doctor could talk to Mei privately and help her through this ordeal.

Angela sighed, feeling sad for her good friend.

The poor girl must be struggling with those feelings right now.

* * *

Mei kept her back against the hard rock wall, keeping as quiet as possible. She took shallow breaths, listening to the argument between both Shimada brothers.

 _"You know damn well what I am talking about…"_

 _"…Ever since we were little…"_

 _"…We lost everything, our home, our family…"_

Mei stayed silent, unsure of what to do.

Should she stay and listen?

Something told her that the answers she was seeking would be here.

 _"...I made a decision, to rebuild our clan by myself. To return the Shimada back to its former glory…"_

Genji vocalized his shock.

Mei knew very little about their past. Just small bits that Genji had explained.

They were the sons of a crime lord in Hanamura. The Shimada were a very large and powerful clan before Overwatch had shut them down. Mei herself, had not been a part of that operation all those years ago.

 _"I have found someone. A woman to help me. She was to be mine…"_

Mei's eyes shot open, her heart rate increasing slightly. She gripped the rock walls with her right hand, feeling nervous and eager.

 _"Yes brother, I have noticed."_

Genji seemed to know who Hanzo was referring to.

 _"But of course she would fall for you, a womanizing, half-robotic disgrace!"_

She waited for him to say the name, feeling sick to her stomach from pure nerves.

Her heart thumped wildly.

 _"Mei…likes me?"_

The girl put a hand over her mouth to silence her gasp.

She lent against the rocks, anchoring her swaying body.

Trying to process everything, Mei felt as if she would pass out.

The girl that Hanzo was referring to. In the far back of her mind, she admittedly wished it to be her.

But actually hearing it spoken. Even under the circumstances that everyone thought Genji was the object of her affection.

She moved her hand away, lips forming a shy smile.

Feeling giddy, she tuned back into the conversation.

 _"…If I have to knock some sense into you, so be it…"_

Her smile vanished.

 _"You are more than welcome to try…"_

Mei started to panic.

What had just happened?

Before she spaced out they were just talking, and now they wanted to fight?

 _[I have to stop them! This is all because of me!]_ She thought, desperately trying to form a plan.

If she revealed herself, would Hanzo listen?

Or would the situation worsen?

Mei took a deep shaky breath.

She had to decide on something quick, before they beat each other into the ground.

Both brothers stood still, waiting for the other to strike first.

The standoff continued for a few more seconds, until their patience for each other dissipated.

In that moment, everything slowed to a crawl.

The sound of heels pushing against concrete.

A faint gasp from far away.

Two people running forward.

She peaked around the rock wall in horror.

Making a split second decision, she rushed out from behind the rock wall.

As if the entire world moved in slow motion, Mei blindly raced towards the group.

Angela spotted her friend, running forward with a crazed vigor.

"Mei, no!" She shouted.

That caught the attention of the Shimada brothers, especially Hanzo.

He turned his head slightly.

Mei was charging forward at full speed.

Their eyes locked. Her brow furrowed in concern, ready to call out to him.

"Hanzo! I-"

Suddenly, her heal stomped down on a very sharp piece of rubble.

She lost her balance, tripping on her own feet.

Running on a rocky surface without shoes, not the best idea.

Mei questioned where her common sense had vacationed to.

Maybe somewhere far away like the moon base, so it could watch from above and laugh at her foolishness.

Time seemed to speed back up again as Mei's body flopped forwards and slammed into Hanzo's, with enough momentum to knock them both hard against the ground.

They tumbled together, skidding against the pavement.

Rolling to a stop, Hanzo groaned, laying painfully under her.

Mei shook her head, trying to process what had just transpired.

She found herself laying once again against Hanzo's chest. The girl sat up, taking notice of his pained expression.

"Oh no! Hanzo, are you alright?" She cried out panicking.

He let out a low grumble in response.

Dr. Zeigler and Genji both ran over to them.

Angela couldn't help but giggle at the scene before her.

Mei sat on Hanzo's lower stomach, leaning over him with a very worried expression. She shook his shoulder, asking repeatedly if he was okay. Hanzo simply laid there, motionless, letting her yell at him. Groaning from being suddenly thrown to the ground.

"Dr. Zeigler! Tell me he's alright and not dead!" She shouted.

Genji stifled a chuckle and crossed his arms.

Angela softly slapped her hand against his elbow, then crouched down beside the two.

"Mr. Shimada, are you in need of medical attention?" She asked politely.

Finally deciding to open his eyes, Hanzo sat up slowly.

Mei smiled in relief, until he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead atop her shoulder.

She gasped, face burning a deep cherry red.

Hanzo groaned again, but spoke.

"It is just a few scratches, nothing to worry about." He replied dryly, more so to Mei than the doctor.

Angela giggled, then stood up. Setting her palm against Genji's upper back.

"Perhaps we should leave them alone." She suggested.

Genji nodded in response.

Before the pair walked off, Mei hastily called out to them.

"W-wait!"

They turned back with curious eyes.

Hanzo, lifted his head up, looking at her as well.

"Y-you should know that…well that, I-I don't really like-I mean, what I'm trying to say is-" She fumbled over her words.

Angela smiled in understanding.

"It's alright, Mei. I was hoping it was too outlandish to be true. I'm happy to hear you confirm it." She said in her soft, angelic tone.

Genji smirked under his mask and shifted his gaze to Hanzo.

They stared at each other for a moment, before the younger Shimada shook his head.

"I forgive you, you idiot." He said.

Hanzo looked away with a frown. Grumbling to himself, a slight tint of red colored his cheeks.

Genji laughed and took Angela's hand, leading them away.

The atmosphere became quiet again as everything seemed to settle.

They sat silently, Mei too nervous to speak, while Hanzo simply enjoyed her presence on his lap.

He took a deep breath, resting his head back on her shoulder in the crook of her neck.

The girl blushed a dark burgundy. She swallowed painfully, trying to stay calm.

His gruff voice broke the silence.

"So, you don't really like..." He trailed off, voice low.

It reverberated through Mei's body, sending shivers down her spine. His warm breath tickled her neck, causing her baby hairs to stand straight.

"N-no, I d-don't." She stuttered out in response.

"Hmm." He replied, pulling her closer.

Moonlight washed over their bodies, the stars painting a romantic environment.

The mood was right.

A soft breeze carried through the night sky.

Mei shuddered, not from the wind, but because Hanzo had slowly dropped his hands from her back, down to her hips.

Softly he placed his lips on her collarbone, kissing it briefly before lifting his head back to face her.

She looked up at him, feeling nervous and shy.

Onyx orbs met her own almond ones.

Taking his time, he gently kissed her forehead.

Mei looked down and played with the hem of her blue tank top. She wanted to return his affection, but was unsure how.

He sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

"I will not rush you." Hanzo said in almost a whisper.

"I am sure you would like to know each other first." He continued, giving her a small peck on the nose before backing away again.

Mei wanted to kiss him back, to show that she returned his feelings.

Just one kiss, that was it.

She could do that, right?

Staring back up at him, brow furrowed, tears poked through the corners of her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Hanzo questioned, taking notice of her distraught expression.

When she remained silent, he asked again.

"Mei, are you al- _mmph_!"

Her lips pressed firmly against his.

She shut her eyes, trying hard to concentrate and not mess up.

For a moment, Hanzo sat still surprised by her bold move.

However it didn't take long before he snapped out of his stupor, and kissed back.

Placing one hand on the back of her neck, with the other firmly wrapped around her waist, Hanzo easily dominated the kiss.

He tilted her head to a better angle, slanting their lips together.

Mei whimpered softly, inexperienced and shy.

A shiver ran through her body when Hanzo licked her bottom lip.

She gripped the fabric of his black shirt, trying to keep up.

Timidly, she opened her mouth and attempted to lightly lick his lip as well.

But Hanzo had other ideas.

He slipped his tongue between her lips.

Mei gasped, caught of guard from his sudden intrusion.

He growled, hungrily running his tongue over every inch of her mouth.

She melted into him, submitting to his domineering kiss.

Adjusting to this new act of intimacy was difficult. Mei struggled to not seem like an amateur.

Every stroke of his tongue against hers brought out feelings of ecstasy that she had never experienced before.

Her hold on his clothes tightened, overwhelmed from the foreign sensations.

Hanzo cherished every second of the kiss, but knew it could not last forever.

That _she_ would not last much longer without air.

Regrettably, he moved back, breaking their passionate kiss.

Taking note of her dazed expression and the small string of saliva that separated when they pulled apart, he took pride in her disheveled appearance.

Hanzo was definitely enjoying this moment.

Mei bowed her head taking fast shallow breaths.

Eventually, she came back to reality, releasing the tight hold on his shirt. Her clouded eyes returned to their normal deep almond.

Without saying a word, she shoved her hand against his chest, abruptly standing up.

Clumsily, she stumbled back, wincing from the pain from her foot caused by the rough gravel.

After regaining her balance she looked down at him, eyebrows furrowed.

Hanzo blinked up at the girl, confused by her sudden actions.

Mei's entire face burned hot as embers with a dark red flush that traveled down past her neck and collarbone. Her lips were slightly swollen from their heated activities, yet they remained pink and pillowy as ever, forming a cute pout.

She audibly swallowed.

Shutting her eyes tight, she roughly extended her hand out, offering it to him.

"M-my name is Mei-Ling Zhou! I'm 31 and a former member of Overwatch! I t-travel the world trying to make a difference as a climatologist! N-nice to meet you!" She shouted.

Hanzo stared up at her, surprised.

Nervously she opened her eyes, hoping for a response.

He took her hand and stood up without letting go.

Looking into her in the eyes, Hanzo kept silent.

Suddenly, he yanked her forward into a hug. She squeaked and fell into his chest. Gently, he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Mei felt a bit awkward just standing there after having loudly introduced herself.

"Uh-" She stuttered out, attempting to communicate.

"Hanzo Shimada." He stated simply.

"My name is Hanzo Shimada, I am 38 and the eldest son of the Shimada clan. I was meant to take over before everything was destroyed. Now I live as a wandering assassin, trying to atone for my sins. It is nice to meet you as well." He finished.

Mei sighed, relieved that he had reciprocated her introduction.

Hanzo moved back slightly, looking her in the eyes.

Mei stared up at him, and asked with a small smile.

"Would you like to join me back to the station, Hanzo Shimada?"

Hanzo nodded briefly and responded.

"Yes, I would like that very much."

.

.

 **AN: Well what do you think? I really love clumsy Mei, she is so much fun to write. I really wanted them to formally introduce themselves to each other at some point and this felt like the perfect opportunity for her to just blurt it out. I was debating on writing a fight scene between Hanzo and Genji, but I want to keep the theme of the story light and a bit funny. I think adding it would have made it too serious for Genji to simply forgive Hanzo. Anyways, be sure to tell me if you enjoyed this chapter of them exchanging more than a few sentences. ;***


	7. Breakfast

Mei had the most amazing dream last night.

She'd met a very handsome man during an intense mission in Numbani.

A strong and and deadly assassin, who showed no mercy for his enemies.

Yet somehow he swept her off her feet, in more ways than one.

Whenever they touched, sparks flew and her stomach filled with butterflies.

His onyx eyes always seemed to be watching, prying into her very soul itself.

Mei couldn't shake away the feelings it gave her.

That sharp stare saw everything, she could hide nothing from him.

He even saw her naked.

 _How embarrassing!_

Then somehow, Winston made the mistake of thinking she liked her friend, Genji.

Ridiculous, honestly!

When that man heard, he was furious.

Without giving her the chance to explain, he walked away to find Genji.

Mei chased him bare feet through the night, and found both men trying to fight each other!

She managed to stop them when she clumsily knocked that man to the floor.

And then, under that beautiful night sky, Mei had found the courage (or craziness) to _kiss him!_

So many things were going through her head that she had to pull away from him when he deepened the kiss.

Then like the moron she was, Mei just blurted out an introduction to the confused man.

After that they walked back to the station together under the starry sky.

She nervously blabbered about her life and experiences while he simply listened and nodded in response.

 _What a silly and outlandish dream._

Honestly, as if she would let herself get into those situations without thinking it through first.

She was smarter than that, no doubt!

Although Mei had never met a person like him before. Her common sense had been reduced to practically nothing.

A man like that, couldn't exist in this world, someone so captivating.

Which was why he was obviously just a figment of her imagination.

She could never actually meet someone that intriguing, who actively sought out her attention and affection.

And summoning dragons out of a tattoo?

That was just ridiculous!

Right?

...

 _Well, couldn't Genji do the same thing?_

And didn't he have an older brother…?

A cold, brooding man with a dangerous stare…and a blue dragon tattoo.

All of which drew her in, never once letting go.

 _And…it had felt so good..._

Mei shot up from her pillow, breathing fast and heavy.

Memories came flooding back.

Her wounded arm. She remembered how he'd carried her so effortlessly and protected her from danger.

The moment they shared in the showers and the kiss she'd initiated last night.

Cheeks flaring up, she looked down at the sheets covering her bare legs.

Thinking back to how his mouth on hers, she pressed one single finger to her bottom lip, feeling it tingle beneath soft skin.

The thought of Hanzo caused her heart to flutter.

She swallowed those feelings, instead choosing to observe her surroundings.

Wondering how she'd gotten back to her room, Mei stood up slowly and examined her bed.

Nothing out of the ordinary, just ruffled sheets due to her sleeping.

She saw black leggings on the ground, a frown formed on her round face.

Did she take those off last night?

In the corner of her eye, she noticed a small pile of clothes. Walking over the them, she picked up the clean garments and recognized them to be her dirty outfit from yesterday.

The light pink bra placed on top reminded Mei that she actually hadn't been wearing a bra since her shower.

A deep flush traveled across he cheeks and neck as she realized just how much of a view she'd given Hanzo.

Who knows how many times her breasts had freely bounced around while she ran to him. Or how it must have felt when they were pressed together chest to chest.

The thin fabric of her tank top had done little to cover her nipples from the elements. They had to have hardened from the cold air that night.

 _[So, that means he could feel them…]_

Her faced burned a dark crimson and her breath picked up again.

She hastily put on the pink bra, along with her dirty black leggings from the previous day.

 _[I should go shower now, so I can change into these clothes.]_

Rushing out of her room and down the hall to the main lobby, she practically flew through the door.

"Hmm?" Hanzo looked up.

Upon hearing his voice, Mei stopped in her tracks.

She anxiously glanced at him, unprepared to talk.

Although in this moment, he did not appear as intimidating.

The 'assassin' sat atop a small stool, using one of Winston's holographic maps as a table. He held a bowl of Lucio-Oh's in one hand with a spoonful of said cereal inside his mouth.

It took a second for her to realize that Angela had also entered the room, carrying an empty bowl and a carton of milk. Setting both down, she picked up the box of cereal that lay flat on the 'table' and began to pour her some of the sugary treat.

Taking a seat next to Hanzo, she greeted Mei with a smile.

"Ah, good morning Mei. I hope you slept well. Will you be joining us?"

"U-uh not yet, Ms. Zeigler. I still need to shower." She admitted, taking note that both Hanzo and Angela had already showered, as evident from his messy damp hair and the plush white towel wrapped around her head.

Seeing them sit together, after having both showered, sent a pang of feeling through Mei's chest.

There was no way she could be jealous after the events of last night, but here she was slightly off put from the two simply eating breakfast next to one another.

Mei bit her lip and thought to herself.

 _[Ridiculous.]_

Looking away, she felt Hanzo's eyes on her while he chewed a mouthful of cereal.

Why did it always seem as though his stare could pierce through her body?

As if it stabbed through her chest and grabbed her heart, refusing to release said organ from its vice grip.

Not meeting his gaze, Mei continued her journey up the stairs and down the hall.

She felt too embarrassed to acknowledge him anyway.

* * *

Hanzo stuffed the spoonful of Lucio-Oh's into his mouth, not exactly his first choice for breakfast, but the doctor had explained that there wasn't really much variety here.

Angela swallowed a bite of her own cereal then politely engaged in conversation.

"I'm happy Genji forgave you for last night. It'd be a shame to have you two fighting while we're all here together." She spoke with a gentle smile.

Hanzo kept quiet, still feeling a bit guilty for his brash behavior.

He sighed and ate another mouthful of the sugary meal.

Angela's smile did not falter, she simply tilted her head a bit, continuing to speak.

"I hope things are not too foreign for your comfort, Mr. Shimada. If you'd like, I can get you a flight back to Numbani, or maybe even Hanamura?" She offered.

"Maybe later." He responded simply.

Going back to Hanamura did not seem like a bad idea at all, especially now that he'd found Mei to take with him.

Last night, she'd proven that she did in fact accept his feelings. That was enough for him to keep pressing, until Mei was fully comfortable with him.

Then he would officially claim her. Not just in his mind, but physically she would belong to him.

After that, she'd accompany him back to Hanamura, they would wed, and together they'd rule over the Shimada clan, restoring it's former glory.

And of course, bring a few tiny Shimadas into this world as well.

Now all that is easier said than done, but Hanzo was a very resilient person.

The attraction between them was enough to provoke him to continue the chase.

He felt the dragons call out for her, always pulling from within him, clawing at his stomach and chest, fighting to get near her.

Hanzo wanted to be closer as well.

The contact between their bare flesh left his skin sizzling. How she kissed him so boldly last night, it shattered his self restraint. Had she not pushed him away to stand up, he would've became completely blinded by passion and might have just taken her then and there.

He smirked into another mouthful of cereal.

That was definitely how he would've preferred that night to end, but walking together under the stars was nice too.

Hanzo remembered not wanting to let her go, the urge to pick her up and lock them both in her room was very tempting, but once he saw her face, he knew that Mei needed time to relax. She was tired and still a bit unsure.

He accepted that fact and planted a quick kiss on her forehead, taking his time to undress the girl despite her meek protests.

Leaving Mei in just a tank top and panties, he regrettably sauntered back to his own room for the night.

Regardless of her own inhibitions, he would still get what he wanted.

Mei was already his, she just didn't know it yet.

Angela's thick Swiss accent brought him back to reality.

"Welcome back, Genji. Good morning, Winston." She said happily.

They responded with a similar greeting.

Genji stood covered in dirt and oil, while Winston's fur seemed to be matted and sullied with the same substances.

"I hope Winston didn't make you help too much with his latest invention." Angela giggled softly.

"It was quite a work out. I also had a long conversation with our primate friend here about expectations of privacy among friends." He explained with a light hearted tone.

Winston scratched the back of his head.

"M-my apologies." He stated with a guilty look.

"Speaking of which, from the look of you two, someone might mistake you for a couple." Genji teased.

Angela gasped and Hanzo dropped his spoon back in the bowl.

"G-Genji! You shouldn't joke like that!" She scolded, her cheeks flushed a light pink.

He laughed then walked over to the two and leaned on the table.

"I am sorry Angela, I just wanted some revenge on my brother since he ruined our moment last night." Genji said, his tone playful.

Hanzo scowled at his little brother, regretting ever listening to that stupid monkey.

* * *

Mei stepped out of the shower, taking time to dry her body off and wrap it in the fluffy white towel. She made her way over to the counter, feeling slightly embarrassed from the memories she had in this exact same spot yesterday.

Looking up at her reflection, Mei let her towel fall to the floor.

Observing her naked self, she took notice of certain key features.

Mei didn't think of herself as a particularly attractive female. She didn't have many traits to brag about.

She had simple brown hair with round almond eyes, her skin pale as porcelain.

She sighed.

Wrapping an arm under her large chest and slightly pudgy stomach, Mei knew that she was most certainly not 'skinny'.

But what she lacked in feminine charm she tried to make up for with a cheerful and happy attitude. Mei was better at making friends than starting relationships. She didn't know the first thing about flirting.

Should she wear tighter clothes to show off her D cup breasts?

Or perhaps swing her hips while she walked, would that get Hanzo's attention?

No, she was never that type of girl.

Mei was not one to show herself off. In the field she worked in, appearance hardly ever mattered.

She sighed, already feeling defeated.

Who was she even kidding? Mei had no experience whatsoever in this department. If she tried to make herself more appealing she'd just end up looking foolish.

Putting on clothes (this time making sure to wear actual shoes), Mei softly massaged the wound on her left arm.

 _[Dr. Zeigler is so amazing. It doesn't even feel like I got shot and it's only been a day!]_

That's right, Ms. Zeigler was always helping in some way or another. No matter the problem, she would have an answer.

Dr. Zeigler was so calm and mature too. Never clumsy or a goofball like herself, who could barely talk to the person she liked without stammering like a nervous teenage girl.

Mei was 31 for goodness sake, and she couldn't even figure out how to handle the opposite sex!

Granted five of those years were spent in cryostasis.

Mei groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead.

She was honestly hopeless.

* * *

"Angela, could you help me get cleaned up?"

"Not this time, Genji. I just took a shower. I'm sure you are more than capable of wiping this mess off your own body." She giggled and pointed to his dirty chest plates.

"Yes, but it is not fun without you." He responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A light flush of pink stained Angela's porcelain cheeks and her angelic smile faltered just the tiniest bit.

She distracted herself by removing the towel wrapped around her head, making sure to rub her hair with it a few more times to take away as much moisture as possible.

"I can't help you Genji, but maybe I could sit next to you and watch." She offered, her blush still evident.

"Of course you can, Dr. Zeigler." He teased, purposely using her professional name.

She looked up at him, her smile soft and cheerful.

He gazed back into the kind and tender blue eyes that always managed to captivate him.

Even with his facial expressions blocked due to this mask, he knew that Angela could always discern his emotions.

It made him love her even more.

"Sounds great!" Winston boomed, making his presence known again.

"It would be great to have Dr. Zeigler with us, you can hold the hose outside while I wash most of this mess from my fur! That way I don't get the showers too dirty later!"

"W-what?!" Angela and Genji questioned in unison.

Winston merely ignored them and grabbed their hands, dragging them out through the main entrance while laughing loudly.

Hanzo blinked at the retreating group, pressing his lips into a thin line. He was unsure whether to feel sorry for his brother or find humor that Genji's moment had been ruined again.

In the distance he heard the upper door open, looking to the stairs, he watched Mei walk down slowly.

She plopped on the stool across from him, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her tank top.

Hanzo eyed her thoughtfully, taking notice of the pastel pink bra peaking out from her blue shirt. The fabric attempted to hold her large cream colored breasts, but still they overflowed from the lacy cups.

"Hmm." He hummed to himself, shifting his eyes back up to her cherry red face.

He stopped questioning the reason behind her blushing cheeks and flustered expressions. It was obvious that the cause was him. That was all he really cared about.

Mei avoided his gaze and grabbed the box of Lucio-Oh's. Looking for an excuse not to talk, she studied the box, smiling to herself at the silly picture of her friend on the cover.

Hanzo quirked a brow.

"Is that someone you know?" He questioned dryly, placing an elbow on the table, leaning his head in his palm.

Mei jumped, not expecting him to speak first.

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine." She answered, still refusing his eyes.

He stayed quiet after that, and chose to observe her instead.

She reached for the carton of milk, then realized she had no bowl or spoon.

Mei chewed her bottom lip, feeling embarrassed under his gaze.

Without a word, Hanzo pushed his bowl and spoon forward.

She stared at it for a moment.

This was his bowl and spoon, the one he used to eat.

 _So that meant the spoon was inside his mouth…_

Her face flushed a brilliant red.

An indirect kiss? That's what that was right?

Feeling light headed, her mind flooded with memories of their shared encounter last night.

By the time she came back to reality, Hanzo had already poured her cereal and was now filling the bowl with milk.

"O-oh! Sorry, you don't have to do that!" She hastily apologized.

He grunted in response, then set the carton down, watching her again.

Mei looked down at the bowl in front of her, feeling strangely nervous. Never had a bowl of cereal intimidated her so much.

It didn't help that Hanzo would not take his eyes off her, seemingly intent on watching her every move.

Adjusting her glasses, she continued to refuse his onyx eyes.

"H-how are you liking it here?" She questioned, trying to thin the tense atmosphere.

"It is quiet, and plain-" He answered.

Mei frowned, sad that he would dislike one of her favorite places in the world.

"-but, the outside is nice." He finished honestly.

She perked up, surprised at the compliment.

"I love it here!" She admitted with a cheerful smile, her cheeks still tinted red.

"The stars outside are so beautiful, and since it's abandoned that means there's a lot of privacy here. Sometimes I like to sit on the cliff side and watch the waves splash against the light house." She rambled happily.

With half lidded eyes, Hanzo observed her joyful expression. She seemed much less nervous now, talking about this place.

"One time when I stayed here with Lena, she showed me how to climb all the way to the top of the drop ship in the hangar!" Mei exclaimed, shoving a spoonful of Lucio-Oh's in her mouth.

"Hmm." He replied, wondering if she realized what she'd done.

"I could even show you-…" Mei trailed off, reminding herself of who she was with.

"Uh, I mean…i-if you want to." She asked timidly, her cheerful demeanor fading.

Feeling embarrassed at her outburst and ramblings, Mei shut her mouth with another bite of cereal.

Hanzo quirked a brow at the sudden change in behavior.

"Mei." He stated simply.

On instinct, she raised her head, immediately realizing her mistake when his sharp onyx eyes caught her round almond ones.

She quivered under his gaze, feeling vulnerable like a deer caught in the headlights.

He broke the stare and stood up slowly, making his way around the table.

She turned wide eyed to face him, scared of the tall looming figure in front of her.

He reached out a hand, keeping his gaze trained on the frightened girl.

Hanzo motioned with his head towards the main entrance.

"Come." He ordered softly.

Mei opened her mouth then shut it, any sort of protests she had seemed to be stuck in the back of her throat. She nodded slowly and accepted his strong hand.

Gently, he tugged Mei to her feet.

She obediently followed his lead towards the entrance, swallowing painfully when his long fingers interlaced with hers sending sparks down her arm.

Her eyebrows furrowed, curious about his intentions.

Should she be worried or happy?

Conflicting emotions swirled in her stomach as the large door opened with a very familiar whirring sound.

The bright blue sky greeted her with it's fluffy white clouds and seagulls that glided gracefully through the air.

A cool breeze blew softly against her pink cheeks.

Mei smiled, feeling comforted by her surroundings.

She took a deep, calming breath.

Pushing her doubts to the side, Mei decided to trust Hanzo.

At least for the moment.

.

.

 **AN: Really sorry about the long wait. I've just moved across the country so it's taken some time for me to get back on my computer. I actually wrote this chapter before I moved, but didn't want to post it because I never got the chance to proof read and edit. Now that I'm back I will be continuing the story, but it still might be slower than the usual upload time. Anyways, don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter. ;***


	8. The Hangar

Hanzo lead Mei through the main entrance and out along the path they had walked that previous night.

He took long purposeful strides, tugging her away from his brother, the doctor and that big stupid monkey. All of which had stopped what they were doing and openly stared at the couple.

His brow twitched.

The feeling of three pairs of eyes staring at his back, was almost unbearable.

Quickly, he pulled Mei around the corner, away from her friends.

Silence washed over them.

Mei snuck a few glances at Hanzo, chewing her bottom lip as they walked together under the bridge.

Before she knew it, they were standing in front of Hangar 18.

Mei adjusted her glasses and swallowed nervously.

"Um-" She began.

"Inside here, correct?" He spoke, interrupting her.

"What?" She turned to him.

"This is the place you mentioned." He stated.

"Oh, um y-yes it is…" She trailed off, feeling puzzled.

Instead of explaining, the archer chose to walk forward, tugging her confused figure along into the right side door.

Hanzo had, in fact been inside this place before. Yesterday, on his 'journey' to find Genji and the doctor, he passed through this large area. Of course at the time he gave it no thought, not even sparing a glance at any of the scenery.

The archer now took his time to look around.

In front of them were several blue crates covered mostly by an orange tarp. Walking around the piles of equipment, Mei strolled into a room with two stair cases.

Quickly she bounced up the steps, unaware of Hanzo's gaze on her backside.

He hummed to himself before making his way up after her.

Reaching the second level, Hanzo paused and saw a sign that read 'Ordinance Bay' with an arrow pointing to the a closed door on their right. Turning back to his left, he paused again to watch Mei as she sprung up the second staircase.

Now in a hallway with two doors, Mei strolled over to the left exit. She typed a short code into the keypad and instantly the hatch opened.

She glanced over at him, offered a sweet smile, then made her way through the door.

Hanzo stood in front of the exit. Taking note of the caution sign, he quickly went through before the door shut in his face.

Now back outside, he noticed just how high up they actually were.

Surprisingly, Mei did not seem to be scared by the lack of safely rails on the metal walkway.

Not that it bothered him, he was more than used to this. His concerns were more so for her safety.

With every step across, Hanzo prepared himself to dive down and catch the girl if her clumsiness decided to show itself once again.

Now inside the drop ship, Mei once again took the left side exit. Leading them outside to another walkway, she finally turned around to face him.

"Here it is!" She stated happily.

With a wide grin she motioned towards a pile of equipment that looked almost identical to the one he'd seen when they first entered this hangar.

Staring blankly to her left at the familiar picture of blue crates covered by an orange tarp, he chose to stay silent.

Mei's smile faltered slightly at his less than enthused reaction. Though at this point she wasn't really sure what to expect from this man.

"U-um..." She trailed off before her face brightened up again.

"Here let me show you!" She exclaimed, and began to climb the pile of cargo.

Hopping atop a yellow tool box, Mei used the orange tarp to hold on as she made her way towards the wing of the ship.

With both hands gripped tight on the wing, she hoisted herself up, landing clumsily on the top.

"T-there... _*huff*_ See? It's really easy!" She shouted, out of breath.

Hanzo stood and watched as she wiggled her body to the edge and peeked down at him.

"You can do it!" She encouraged with a smile.

He looked her in the eyes, blinked a few times, then backed up.

"Just be caref-" Before she could finish her sentence, Hanzo ran forward and skillfully leapt across the boxes, landing atop the ship with ease.

Crouching on one knee beside her, he caught Mei's eyes and smirked.

Surprised by his sudden appearance next to her, she jumped back slightly.

"Wow! How did you-" The girl was cut off as Hanzo stood up to his full height and walked across the ship.

"H-hey! You shouldn't stand up, it's really dangerous here!" She scrambled to her knees and crawled after him.

He turned to look at her with sharp eyes.

"It is not me you should worry about." He replied truthfully.

Facing forward again, Hanzo now stood at the front of the ship. Calmly he observed the scenery below him.

Mei slowly made her way over, crawling on all fours across the slippery roof.

 _If she fell, he would catch her right?_

That thought hadn't crossed her mind until now.

From her point of view it seemed he cared little about her safety here. As evident from his lack of offers to hold her hand or help her across the ship.

Not that she really needed it.

The thing that more so bothered her was this man's unpredictability. One second he was serious, the next he was passionate, then ominous, to caring.

Mei was getting exhausted.

Finally making her way beside him, she sat back on her butt and folded both knees to her chest.

Hugging them with her arms, she hid her face away.

Hanzo immediately took notice of her reclusive form. He sat down with one knee up, leaning his left arm on it. While his other hand pressed down behind him, against the cool roof of the ship.

The archer eyed her thoughtfully, then turned back to look at the area below them.

"Are you alright?" He questioned simply.

This time, she had chosen to stay silent.

Hanzo sighed, if she did not wish to talk right now, so be it.

He sat quietly, giving her time to open up.

* * *

Mei was nervous.

Here they were sitting together atop a drop ship with no one else around.

It felt as though every time the two were alone together, _something embarrassing would happen._

But what did it all mean?

Did he actually have feelings for her or was this all some sort of _'fling'_?

No, that couldn't be right. He would not have been so upset with Genji, if he did not actually care about her.

 _[Maybe I should just ask.]_ She thought to herself.

The idea made her stomach twist painfully, nerves settling heavy within her body.

She chewed her lip, trying to summon the courage to face him.

After a few stressful minutes, Mei finally lifted her head and spoke.

"Hanzo?" Her tone sounded almost inaudible.

"Hmm?" He turned to her, his eyes catching her own.

"U-uh" She faltered, trying to concentrate under his intense gaze.

"Do you- I mean, um…" Her throat felt dry and scratchy.

Pausing to take a deep breath, Mei forced the words out.

"Do you like me?" The girl asked shyly, her cheeks flushed a brilliant red.

Feelings of flight kicked in after the words left her mouth. Mei briefly wished she was like Winston, who could easily leap from this height and be still be perfectly fine.

"Of course." Came Hanzo's simple response.

No hesitation, not even batting an eye at her blunt question.

"W-what!?" She shouted.

Keeping his calm demeanor, he spoke again.

"I have very strong feelings for you. I'd hoped by now it would have been obvious." He explained.

Mei sat in shock, unable to process his bold words.

He just admitted it. So normal as if it were the weather.

Shaking her head violently, Mei attempted to respond.

"W-well um I like you too!" She blurted, then immediately slapped both hands over her mouth.

"W-wait, I mean-" She stuttered her glasses fogging up.

"I think you're very h-handsome and cool and I really like you- _ai ya!_ " Mei covered her face in embarrassment.

Hanzo simply watched in amusement at her incoherent rambling.

" _duì bù qǐ..._ " She apologized for her foolish babbling.

Keeping quiet, Hanzo continued to observe her face, no longer blocked by her hands.

However, Mei completely refused his gaze, choosing to actively look at anything else, but him.

"I…um." She shut her eyes tight to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

A few more seconds of silence passed between them.

"L-look…I don't know about this." She spoke timidly.

"I'm not- I mean, you'd probably want someone more… _experienced._ " Mei kept her eyes closed, burrowing her face away back between her knees.

Hanzo quirked a brow, not expecting her lack of self confidence.

On their mission together, she was so strong and sure of herself.

Though courage in battle and confidence in courtship were two different things.

"It matters not." He said, shifting his gaze to their surroundings.

Hanzo took a moment to think about what her statement actually meant.

Had she really never been intimate with someone before?

How had this submissive girl managed to fight off what he figured to be dozens of lecherous fools that only wanted one thing?

Maybe a few hits with that endothermic blaster drove away any idiot with a brain.

Or she could just be a reclusive scientist that preferred her privacy.

Hanzo guessed it was the latter, but the image of the former was definitely very amusing.

Coming back to reality, he finally spoke.

"I find it surprising that any man could resist such beauty." He complimented.

Mei popped her head up and stared at him, mouth agape.

Words seemed to be trapped in her throat, fighting to stay inside her body.

She wanted to ask how he could say such things without hesitation.

Instead, the poor girl choked on air, coughing wildly.

After a few solid seconds of gasping for oxygen, Mei finally calmed down. She glanced over at Hanzo only to find him staring blankly at her.

"I'm sorry for being so weird." She apologized solemnly.

"I just can't word things right for some reason." Feeling defeated, she met his ever persistent gaze.

Instead of responding, Hanzo searched her eyes.

Inside he saw pure raw emotion. This girl held no secrets, openly displaying when she felt anything.

Or maybe he could just read her way too well.

The thought turned the edge of his lips up slightly.

Noticing his amusement, Mei flushed red again.

"M-maybe we should head back! We've been up h-here for a little while now." Feeling embarrassed, she scrambled to her feet.

Not heeding her own earlier warnings to Hanzo, she unfortunately suffered the consequences.

In her haste to stand, Mei's right legs slipped back. The clumsy girl wobbled, tripping over her own feet as she fell forward.

Hanzo quickly sprung into action. He leapt towards her, wrapping his arms around her midriff. Pulling her back down to the top of the ship.

Mei landed flat on her stomach with Hanzo on top, pressed against her back.

Successfully he prevented them from falling over the edge.

However, her glasses were unable to stay on her face from the impact.

She gasped, reaching out in vain as her only pair of spectacles fell to the hangars concrete floor.

* * *

Mei laid still, wanting to be mad.

But how could she when Hanzo had gone out of his way to save her from the same fate as her poor glasses.

Speaking of which, there was a heavy presence behind her.

A familiar hard chest, pushing itself against her back.

"Are you alright?" Spoke a very well known voice.

Mei almost passed out when she realized the position they were in.

Forgetting the potential danger of (once again) slipping off the edge, she began to flail.

Panic set in when instead of letting go he pulled her closer. Pressing himself firmly to her backside.

"U-um!" Before a string of stutters and half sentences burst from her mouth, Hanzo spoke.

"You can not run from it forever." He muttered in her ear.

"W-what…" She started.

"You can not run from _me_ forever." He cut her off again, speaking in a deep gruff tone.

Her heart pounded against her chest at his implication.

His breath tickled her neck, sending shivers across her body.

He had her pinned, completely helpless against his assault.

Excitement and fear twisted in her lower belly.

Hanzo snaked his hands under her shirt. She jumped at the sparks of electricity from his touch.

"I…" She tried to speak, but was interrupted when his lips pressed to her neck.

She mewled softly, unable to hold in her reaction.

"N-not h-here!" She cried out in a pathetic and husky tone.

Smirking against her skin, he chuckled softly.

"Tonight." He stated simply.

Moving back slightly, Hanzo kissed her shoulder before fully retreating.

" _Tonight…we will try._ " He continued.

Mei sat up slowly, her body now racked with shivers, occasionally jolting as she tried to calm herself.

She didn't want to turn around and face him in such a pitiful state.

"If you do not look at me, I will continue where I left off." He said, not wanting to wait for her nerves to subside.

Mei spun around on her butt.

She tightly hugged both arms around her chest, feebly attempting to hide her erect nipples.

Hanzo watched with lustful amusement.

Seeing the girl squirm and push her inner thighs together nearly cracked his self restraint.

It took every once of will power to keep himself in check at the sight of her red face and furrowed brows.

Her beautiful almond eyes were dark and glazed over. They enticed him to drop everything and steal her away.

For now, it would have to wait, but he'd made his point.

 _She could not escape from him._

 _He would catch her every time._

Mei wiped away the tears that poked through the corners of her eyes.

Taking a few more ragged breaths, she gazed at the blurry figure in front of her.

"U-um…" She started.

"Hmm?" He hummed, still caught up in his own thoughts.

"I'm gonna need to fix my glasses first…before we…u-uh." She hesitated, not wanting to say it out loud.

Hanzo blinked, finally noticing her lack of eye wear.

He gave her a curious look, though it wouldn't do any good.

"They fell earlier, when you saved me from falling." She answered his unasked question.

"Oh." He stated.

Hanzo felt partially bad for putting her through that when she couldn't even see.

But then again, her eyes were probably closed anyway.

"Winston should be able to fix them for me, I know he keeps my lens type around for this specific thing. I hope he still has them, it has been awhile since I've broken a pair." She frowned.

"Well then, let us not delay." He nodded and grabbed her hand.

Mei jumped, not expecting the contact.

Still, he kept a firm grip.

"You can not get down from here while unable to see." He explained.

"Y-yeah, I guess that's true." She sighed in defeat.

He swept her up in his arms and easily jumped down back on the metal walkway.

Gently setting Mei on her feet, he questioned if she would be able to walk across the stairs.

"I-I just need to hold onto the rail." She answered.

Slowly they made their way back to the floor of the hangar.

* * *

With every step, she felt even more nervous.

Mei couldn't handle constantly being in such close proximity to this man. It was becoming more than she could handle.

Maybe tonight she could finally relax.

…

 _[Wait.]_ She thought.

 _'Tonight…we will try.'_

His words flooded back into her mind.

The girl's face lit up like a red beacon.

Gripping his hand tighter, Mei bowed her head in embarrassment.

Hanzo looked back, noticing her actions.

It seemed that she'd finally understood what he said earlier.

Turning back around to hide the smirk of satisfaction on his lips, he continued to lead them out of the hangar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Hey I know it's been awhile, but I meant what I said about slower uploads. I do admit I have been working on another story while writing this chapter so it did take longer than expected to finish. I didn't take a hiatus or anything so don't worry, this story is getting updated. Once I work on the final touches of the oneshot story I will post that, then most likely another chapter here. Anyways, I really wanted to start pushing them together a bit more and give them some time to bond. It looks like things might start to heat up soon though. Don't forget to tell me what you think so far. ;***


	9. Preparations?

Mei discovered that no matter how hard she tried, Hanzo would never leave her thoughts.

Even now, sitting on an examination table in the doctor's office while Ms. Zeigler checked her scar, she was still unable to forget him.

This morning, he had left some sort of invisible mark on her.

Thoughts of their earlier encounter resurfaced.

Hanzo admitted to liking her.

Then basically invited himself into her room for the night.

 _'Tonight...'_

Mei found herself to be afraid.

Not of him, but of the unknown.

Being with someone in that way.

His touch left her shaken. Unable to properly think as his kiss melted her mind and body.

Would being intimate with him be like that?

Mei was on cloud nine just thinking about it.

Hanzo's deep voice and hot breath felt so inviting, implying so much from just a simple whisper in her ear.

The memory of his hard body pushed up against her own mixed with the sensation of his callused fingers caressing her stomach, sent a familiar shiver down her spine.

She licked her dry lips and touched the spot on her neck that he had lovingly kissed.

 _[Tonight...he wants to-]_

"Mei, are you alright? Your face is flushed bright red!" Angela's voice brought Mei back into reality.

"O-oh. I'm sorry, Dr. Ziegler. I guess I was just caught up in my own thoughts." Mei apologized, her eyes still distant.

Angela's concerned expression did not change.

"Are you sure? I can check your temperature if you'd like." The doctor gently placed a palm to her friends forehead.

Mei jumped back as if Angela's hand had scorched her.

"R-really Dr. Ziegler, I'm fine!" She hastily spoke, raising a hand up between her and her friend as if it would become a barrier.

Angela frowned and looked at Mei with a furrowed brow.

"I don't believe you, but alright." She reluctantly dropped the issue.

Keeping silent Mei stared at the ground whilst Angela softly massaged the scar on her left arm.

"Hmm, well it seems your wound has fully healed. Though it has left a mark, but that's to be expected." Angela smiled.

Mei attempted to return the gesture, but hers looked weak and slightly forced.

"I can get rid of that scar if you are worried about cosmetic damage." The doctor offered, wondering if that was the reason her friend seemed unhappy.

"No it's fine! I don't mind it at all, but thank you." Mei knew Dr. Ziegler always had perfect skin for a reason. She could easily heal up any scar, but Mei wanted to keep this one.

It felt special for some reason.

A keep sake of that day.

That _mission_ , she would never forget it.

The moment she had met that man.

Mei snapped herself out of it before she could get lost once again in those vivid memories.

Her lips turned curled into a frown. She felt a sense of guilt for brushing off Ms. Zeigler's concerns.

Should she really be hiding her inner turmoil like this?

The doctor always wanted nothing more than to help. It seemed wrong to not discuss this with her long time friend.

With any luck, she might be able to get some advice.

"U-um, Ms. Zeigler?" Mei's hands started to fidget.

"Yes, Mei?" Angela had stood up to put away her supplies, but was now looking over to her long time friend.

She felt nervous and slightly embarrassed, but surely Ms. Zeigler had experience with this type of situation.

"I know this is a very strange thing to bring up, but I would like to ask if…well, i-if you and Genji ever…I mean-when he was still fully human…" Mei's face lit up as she stumbled through the question.

Angela stared at her friend, confused.

"Have we ever, what?" She asked.

"W-well, i-if you and Genji e-ever uh…" Mei fogged up the lenses that Winston had so generously replaced.

She pulled her hair and mumbled the words.

 _"Made love…?"_

A dark blush spread across Angela's porcelain cheeks.

Now understanding her friends nervousness, she softly cleared her throat.

"Well, Mei.. As you know, Genji and I have had a relationship for many years." Angela's brow twitched, attempting to explain _'it'_ as professionally as possible.

"Through that relationship we have gone through much together. Including romantic relations on several different occasions." She said.

"S-so you have done it more than once?" Mei asked, wiping away steam from the glasses, revealing her eyes wide with curiosity.

Angela jumped, now visibly shaken.

"Well, um what I meant to say was…! There were times that we may have engaged in… _activity_ …" She lightly smacked her forehead and sighed.

"Yes, Mei. If that's the answer you are looking for." She smiled in defeat, her face flushed a delicate pink.

"Was it scary? D-did it hurt a lot?" Mei's brow furrowed.

Angela chuckled and placed a gentle hand to her friends shoulder.

"Yes it was scary at first, and yes it will hurt." She noticed Mei's body go stiff.

"However," Angel continued.

"If you're with someone that loves you, they will help you through the pain, and be patient whilst you adjust to… _the act_." She finished with a reassuring smile.

Angela's calming eyes and angelic presence relaxed Mei's nerves.

Thinking of it still caused butterflies in her belly, but now she found herself more comfortable with the idea.

"Thank you, Ms. Zeigler." Mei genuinely smiled back at her friend.

"Now there's the old Mei, happy and boisterous." Angela giggled.

* * *

Night came sooner than Mei had planned for.

She hurried back to her room from the showers.

After getting her glasses fixed then talking to Ms. Zeigler. The girl had rushed to her room to clean up and wash her sheets. From there she went to the showers. Thoroughly she scrubbed her body, then brushed her teeth, and shaved both her legs and armpits.

Mei didn't own any perfume, but she hoped that the soap and shampoo would suffice.

Scrambling to lay out her blanket nicely, Mei looked around to check if she'd forgotten anything.

"Oh!" She dug through the drawer and pulled out a small square packet.

Ms. Zeigler had given this to her, instructing that she be safe and to see her the morning after.

Mei knew what it was, a condom to prevent pregnancy. Though she had never actually felt or seen one up close.

Placing the piece of rubber atop her bedside drawer. Mei sat on the bed twirling her fingers together.

 _[Should I take off my glasses?]_ She thought to herself while gingerly removing the spectacles.

 _[They might just get in the way…but what if I can't see what we're doing? Do I need to see? What if the lights are off? Should I just keep my eyes closed?]_ Mei internally debated while toying with the glasses in her fingers.

Winston had been so kind to repair the frames. She had been right in suspecting that the primate still kept extra of her prescription lenses around. Good thing too, without him caring so much Mei would have to go the rest of this trip half blind.

Her lips turned up slightly, lost in the fond memories of her animal friend.

A soft knock broke the silence.

Mei visibly stiffened, her breath hitched in her throat.

Gulping painfully, she strained to utter the words.

"C-come in."

Shutting her eyes tight, she was not prepared for what would happen next.

"Mei! I was hoping to catch you awake!" A very deep, booming voice erupted from the figure.

Her eyes snapped open, she stared at the very same gorilla she had just been thinking about.

He stood tall in her doorway with an excited grin.

"W...Winston?" She spoke in disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised! I just wanted to stop by and ask if I could see your glasses for a quick moment." He motioned with his hand out.

Still in shock, she stood up and glided towards him. Without saying a word, Mei dropped her glasses into his palm.

"I know it's not normal for me to be up this late. But as I was preparing to sleep, I noticed this screw on my table." The primate held up a tiny piece of metal between his fingers.

"Immediately I knew this did not belong to any of my machines. So I rushed over here in hopes that your glasses had not fallen apart due to me not completing the repairs!" He finished his explanation with a solid nod.

"Uh…huh." Mei tried to focus on his words. However, all she could think about was the person she had thought to be at her door.

Winston expertly screwed the missing piece back into it's place on the side of the frame. He then tested them out by folding and unfolding the glasses until he was satisfied.

"There! Now they're all fixed!" He said proudly.

He handed the spectacles back to Mei.

"Well? Go ahead and try them on!" He grinned.

Mei smiled in defeat, before placing the glasses back on her face.

"Thank you, Winston. You really are amazing." She spoke, forcing a chuckle. She honestly loved her friend, but he was just so good at showing up in the worst times.

"Winston! You should let her sleep, Mei must be very tired." A gentle Swiss voice sounded from the hallway.

The primate turned to face both Angela and Genji.

He sheepishly smiled before apologizing.

"Sorry, Dr. Zeigler. I was just heading to bed." He explained.

"As were we." She smiled.

"It is time for all of us to get some rest. Staying up late is bad for your health." Angela's lecture was softened by her angelic tone.

"M-my apologies!" Winston looked as if he were a child who had just been found out by his mother.

Hastily he moved out of the doorway, rushing down the hall.

Mei popped her head out to shout towards her friend.

"Thank you for fixing my glasses, Winston!" She called out before turning to her friend with a grateful smile.

Angela giggled, then lightly nudging Genji's abdomen with her elbow.

"Hm? Oh, yes." Genji nodded before turning to face Mei directly.

"Mei, I would just like to say how honored I am to know that you have allowed my brother into your life." He began, then bowed his upper half. Mei jumped back, flabbergasted.

"Hanzo is a great man, he is just in need of guidance. I believe you can provide that to him with the love and care I know you possess." He finished, standing straight again and briefly nodding his head.

Mei slumped her shoulders, now thoroughly confused.

"U-um…you are welcome. I guess?" She responded awkwardly.

Angela giggled again and placed a hand to the cyborg ninja's shoulder.

"I wasn't aware that you were capable of such formality, Genji." She continued to laugh while Mei seemed to just stand there, clueless.

"Anyway what he means to say, is that we are both very happy for you, Mei." Angela smiled before taking Genji's hand and lightly tugging him across the hallway towards her room.

"Thank you, both of you!" Mei called out before shutting her door yet again.

She stumbled forward and landed face first on the pillow.

"Why do I feel so exhausted already?" She mumbled into the silk pillowcase.

Before Mei knew it, several minutes had passed while she lay silently in bed.

Rolling over on her back, she stared at the ceiling.

 _[Maybe I should just go to sleep.]_ She set her glasses atop the counter, ready to relax for the night.

Mei groaned at the blinding lights in her room, forgetting to shut them off.

 _[I don't want to get up.]_ Begrudgingly she stood up and dragged herself over to the door.

As she reached for the keypad, a sound erupted from the other side of the metal door.

 ** _*knock knock*_**

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: I bet you weren't expecting me to hit you with the cliff hangar. As I was writing this chapter, I realized that I extended the beginning of the scene a bit more than I thought. So I decided to chop the whole thing in half and have a bit of a fun in the beginning before hitting everyone with the adult stuff. Don't worry the next chapter is already written out. I just need to go over it and make a few adjustments, spell check, etc. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think ;***


	10. An Unforgettable Night

Panic set in almost immediately.

Mei's throat constricted and her body froze.

The metal door slid open to reveal Hanzo, standing tall. He looked over at her. His usual onyx eyes carried hints of an unnatural blue. She took in a sharp breath when they caught her own with its captivating gaze.

Color swirled inside the orbs, entrancing Mei with its alluring dance.

Hanzo quietly entered the room and reached his hand towards the keypad.

A few swift taps and the door slid shut, clicking to signify it had been locked.

Now trapped together, Mei took in another gulp of air when his fingers tapped a few more buttons, dimming the lights until his figure was now barely visible.

Already she struggled to see without her glasses, now she felt completely helpless.

Hanzo stood clad in the same tight fitting black t-shirt that perfectly outlined his muscles. Along with grey sweatpants and now bare feet.

He took a step forward.

Mei stumbled back. Out of fear or instinct, she did not know.

Keeping his gaze trained to her, Hanzo took another purposeful step.

Mei felt as if she was being hunted.

The predatory look in his eyes, partially concealed by a few strands of hair that lay carelessly in front of his face.

Right now, he seemed like a wolf, cornering it's prey right before the attack.

Eventually, Mei's back bumped into the wall, preventing her escape.

He sauntered closer and closer.

The silence was maddening, driving her to the end of sanity.

Now directly in front of her, Hanzo placed a hand beside her head and leaned forward.

Mei's lower lip trembled, her body raked with shivers.

His face now centimeters away, she could feel his hot breath against her chin.

She shut her eyes, hoping to escape his eyes that threatened to steal away her soul.

Moving closer, Hanzo paused.

He lowered his head and placed a wet kiss at the base of her neck.

 _"A-aah!"_ She cried out, grasping the sleeves of his shirt.

Trembling fingers twisted the fabric as Hanzo's tongue hungrily licked her collarbone.

Mei bit back a moan when his left hand snaked its way under her massaged her love handle before moving farther back, firmly grabbing her behind.

Her body jolted forward, unintentionally pushing closer, causing heated friction between them.

He softly nipped at her collarbone once more before moving back to her mouth.

Hanzo captured her lips in a dominating kiss. His tongue prodded through her teeth, promptly forcing a make out session.

Moving his other hand off the wall, he cradled the back of her neck, perfectly angling their mouths together.

Mei whimpered, unable to keep up with his advances.

Without warning, Hanzo lowered both hands and cupped her butt. roughly hoisting her up.

Their lips broke apart in a sloppy mess of saliva strings connecting between them.

Mei shrieked from suddenly being elevated. She hurriedly grabbed his shoulder and wrapped both legs around his waist.

"W-what are you doin- _aah!_ " She gasped when he roughly dropped her onto the bed.

Mei attempted to catch her breath and focus on the situation. She blinked several times until the blurry images became clear.

In the dim lightning she noticed Hanzo standing beside the bed, swiftly removing his shirt.

Mei's heart pounded against her chest when he climbed over her body.

His hand slid up her outer thigh.

Even over clothes, his touch left her skin underneath scorched.

He positioned himself between her legs, looking down at her with a hungry gaze.

Her body jolted when his hand glided under her shirt. Bolts of electricity sparked between the contact of flesh.

She bit back any sound that could escape through her lips when he massaged her lower belly.

In one simple motion Hanzo gripped the hem of her shirt, removing it with ease. He threw the fabric carelessly across the room, far away from her reach.

With only a bra to cover her modestly, Mei shut her eyes tight.

She attempted to cover herself by hunching her shoulders forward and wrapping both arms around her large chest.

The girl's shyness only provoked him further.

Laying his forehead against her own, he looked into her eyes.

"Do not hide from me." He ordered, stealing another passionate kiss.

Mei trembled under his overwhelming aura. She hopelessly fought the cloud of lust that threatened to consume her senses.

His mouth pushed against hers, coaxing her to focus on his lips instead of shielding herself.

As he'd hoped, her arms weakened their hold. Without missing a beat, Hanzo broke the kiss and pulled her bra up over her head.

He smirked at his little victory and tossed the lacy cups away into the darkness.

Now naked from the torso up, Mei showed a mix of shock and embarrassment.

Hanzo captured her hands before she could try to hide herself again. He shoved them down at her sides successfully pinning Mei's body down.

Her breasts jiggled from every movement and breath she took. The sight of the creamy mounds caused his body to ache, specifically the area down below.

Needless to say, Hanzo was painfully hard.

A growl erupted from the back of his throat. He eagerly dipped down to claim a stiffened peak into his mouth.

Crying out, Mei immediately struggled against the unforeseen pleasure.

She dipped her head back and a high pitched mewl sounded threw her lips.

Hanzo spared her no mercy, firmly keeping hold of her wrists while he selfishly lapped at her nipple.

His tongue burned her skin as it circled around the tender flesh of her breast.

Unable to cope with this feeling, Mei could only writhe around and moan from the involuntary ecstasy.

 _"nggh…a-aah!"_ She cried, gripping the satin sheets until her knuckles turned white.

Hanzo could not resist the urge to touch.

He released her writs and used his left hand to mold the skin of her right breast, while the other wrapped around her waist.

It took a second for Mei to register that she was 'free' from his grasp, until she felt him roughly pinch her nipple.

Her hands flew up, tangling themselves into his hair.

Blinded by lust, Mei's body instinctively reacted.

Her nails scratched his scalp as she unknowingly pulled his head closer.

Hanzo moaned from her wanton behavior, scraping his teeth again her sensitive nipple.

Her back arched painfully, attempting to push her breast further into his mouth.

With one last hard suck, he pulled back. His lips making a soft _'pop'_ when separated from her succulent bosom.

Mei took in deep breaths, her eyes clouded and dark.

She dropped her hands from his hair. They fell limp at her sides.

Hanzo leaned down and kissed her stomach.

Both hands grabbed either side of her leggings pulling them down slowly. He lifted her legs and tugged the garment off her feet, letting it fall to the ground.

Still in a daze, Mei could only lull her head around and sigh.

He made quick work of peeling off her soaked panties and dropping them on the floor aswell.

She lay silent, now completely nude. Hanzo took this moment to look over his favorite sight.

Her skin glistened from the sheen of sweat covering her entire body.

Strands of hair stuck messily against her forehead. Her round cheeks were stained a deep shade of red. And her eyes, filled with raw lust, opened and shut in a rhythmic pattern.

Feeling his erection stiffen inside the constricting boxers he wore, Hanzo resisted every urge to mate right then and there.

Not yet, he had to wait just a little longer.

Mei was a virgin. Forcing himself inside her would be the worst mistake ever.

No, she needed a little preparation.

He positioned his hand under her right knee, pulling it to the side.

The motion awoke Mei from her stupor. She blindly reached out to him, confused by his actions.

He caught her palm with his other hand and placed it gently atop his shoulder.

Hanzo leaned forward and shushed any protests with his lips.

Keeping a firm hold on her leg, and using his own knee to pin down her other leg, he continued to kiss Mei until her body relaxed.

His right hand toyed with her breast for a moment, then slid lower and lower.

Mei found herself getting excited again. Liquid heat pooled as she felt him get closer to her most embarrassing place.

Her lower lips swelled painfully, soaked with warm juices.

His fingers grazed across her pelvis, leaving sparks in their wake.

Softly he cupped her sex, stroking between the folds with his middle finger.

Mei's body reacted by shaking profusely. She clutched his shoulder in a tight grip, moaning into his mouth.

He broke the kiss and lowered his head, latching onto the side of her neck.

Hanzo nipped and sucked at the soft flesh while his fingers gently massaged her outer labia.

She mewled in pleasure. Holding his shoulder in a weak grip, fighting not to lose herself.

Her vision blurred when his finger pushed against her clit.

Hanzo pushed his weight onto her as she started to thrash around.

He placed open mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone, urging her to relax again.

Cries of pleasure erupted throughout the room.

Colors bled together in blobs of hazy images.

His fingers did not halt their movements. Instead, he pushed a single digit through the folds, inside her slick warmth.

Mei clawed the sheets, uncomfortable with this unexpected entry. Her core tightened, reacting to her nervousness.

Hanzo kept his eyes locked to her face. Using every expression she made as his guide.

He kept a slow rhythm, pulling out halfway then pushing his finger back in and curling it inside her weeping sex.

Mei groaned and bucked her hips forward. That same heat burning in her lower belly.

When Hanzo noticed her growing a custom to one finger, he wasted no time inserting another.

Her body repeated it's process of disagreeing at first, then slowly stretching to accommodate the fit.

He placed a chaste kiss on her dry lips and pushed himself back up to his knees.

Mei rapidly blinked away the tears that blurred her vision until his half naked figure came back into view.

Their eyes locked. It took no words for her to understand what he wanted.

She gulped, feeling scared yet eager.

All the pleasure he gave her had built up in a tightly wound spring, ready to snap if she was given just a little more.

Without looking away she reached over and blindly patted the counter until her fingers came in contact with a familiar piece of wrapping.

She grabbed the condom and held it out towards Hanzo.

He stared at it in confusion.

"H-here." Mei choked out, unaware of how dry her throat actually was.

He remained silent giving her a look before taking the square package from her fingers.

Hanzo knew what it was, but he would've much rather preferred to get to the point instead of delaying the inevitable.

"It will happen eventually." He looked her back in the eyes.

She took in a shaky breath.

"You know that right?" He finished.

Mei chose not to verbally answer. Instead she nodded and watched as Hanzo opened the wrapper.

His look of resentment towards the piece of rubber honestly would have made her laugh.

If not for him reaching down and tugging his sweatpants off.

She froze when his pulsing erection sprang free. It occurred to her that she had never actually seen it before.

Mei bit her lip as it also dawned on her that that large throbbing thing was going to be inside of her.

Fear swelled inside her gut.

 _[It will hurt.]_ She reminded herself.

Instinctively Mei pushed her thighs together. It did little to quell her stress.

Hanzo looked back over to her face when he felt the pressure of her legs against his waist.

Her look of discomfort was enough of an explanation.

"I won't keep you waiting any longer." He spoke before slipping the lubricated condom over his throbbing head.

Mei was thrown out her inner turmoil by his words. She looked over at him on confusion.

Before she could get a word out, Hanzo had gripped both of her legs and was now spreading her wide open.

He positioned himself at her wet core, poking her liner labia with the tip.

She gasped in shock.

"W-wait!" She shouted.

He gave her a look.

Mei had no words to speak, her mind went blank when he looked into her eyes.

Hanzo's iris still contained that same swirl of blue, and Mei found herself lost once again.

Her pulse sped up, pounding painfully in her ears.

Coaxing her to relax, he rubbed her erect penis against her sopping lips.

Mei mewled pathetically when the slippery rubber layer pushed against her clit.

He massaged her thighs and placed a sweet kiss to the back of her knee.

She took a deep breath in and caught Hanzo's gaze once more.

 _'If you're with someone who loves you, they will help you through the pain…'_

Mei remembered her friend words and reached a hand out into the darkness.

Hanzo grasped it with his own and intertwined their fingers together.

Despite her nerves, she smiled.

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before re-positioning himself back at her entrance.

With one swift motion, Hanzo pushed his member inside.

Mei threw her head back and cried out in pain.

Hanzo immediately leaned down over her, pressing kisses to the base of her neck.

Their hands never separated. He kept his grip tight, pushing the back of her hand against the silk sheets.

Mei desperately took in gulps of dry air. Hot tears stained her round cheeks.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip and groaned in discomfort.

After a few moments, the intense pain slowly died down. Leaving only a throbbing ache as her sex struggled to adjust to his intrusion.

Her sniffles quieted down to nothing more than light hiccups.

Hanzo took his time trailing kisses up from her neck to her lips.

She whimpered when he pulled his erection out halfway. Just like the pattern from before, he pushed his girth back inside her inviting warmth.

A groan reverberated from his throat when her slick insides enveloped him once again.

It was perfect. _She_ was perfect.

Everything from within him wanted her.

The dragon spirits inside growled from being pent up. The surges of pure feeling had built up until he and the spirits were at their breaking point.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Hanzo cupped her behind and thrust himself as deep as he could go.

Mei gripped his shoulder and moaned into their kiss. He could feel her body shaking, still so new to the sensations.

He set a familiar rhythm. Out halfway then back in fully.

The sounds of skin smacking together and soft moaning filled the room.

Mei spread her legs further apart and timidly started to push her pelvis up to meet his thrusts.

With every stroke of his member inside her, she felt herself being pushed closer to the brink.

Of what? She did not know.

Over time his motions became more sporadic. Speeding up the pace at which he pushed back into her welcoming core.

The level of ecstasy drove her mad. Desperately she reached for that moment. The hot flash of white that beckoned her name.

Tears poked through the corner of her eyes.

She begged hopelessly for the unknown, sobbing uncontrollably and moaning out incoherent words.

He pulled her body closer, engulfed in the heated friction of their bodies loving embrace.

Harder he shoved himself inside, roughly pulling out only to immediately push back in.

His insides churned and he groaned ready to burst, yet he willed his body to wait.

Just a little longer, he still wanted more.

 _He needed more._

Mei's stomach tightened, melting under the immense heat of their lovemaking.

As she moved closer and closer to her nirvana, flashes of blue shined through her tightly shut eyelids.

She coughed out a moan, struggling to open her eyes and focus her vision on the glowing object that now lit up the entire room.

Hanzo's tattoo glowed a bright shade of blue. Wisps of vibrant color lifted from the ink drawing to form two dragons.

The twin spirits swirled around their bodies gracefully.

She had only a few seconds to admire the sight before shutting her eyes tight again.

Hanzo roughly slammed himself inside her delicate flower, unable to resist his release any longer.

Mei was overcome with a familiar feeling of sensory overload. The dragons engulfed her soul, digging into it with their sharp claws.

As if they were claiming some sort of territory, they let out a triumphant roar.

The sensations pushed her over the edge.

She arched her back, tightening her inner muscles around him.

Clawing at his back, her belly spasmed and she cried out in pleasure.

Mei's eyes rolled to the back of her head, lost in her own climax.

Groaning, Hanzo finally burst. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and released a hot load inside the rubber condom.

They kept still, riding the waves of their orgasms.

In that time, the dragon spirits dissipated, returning the room to its nearly pitch black state.

Hanzo gave a few more short thrusts before collapsing down beside her.

Mei lulled her head around, trying to make sense of what she just experienced.

Their fingers continued to remain loosely intertwined while they both took in shallow breaths.

After a few minutes, Hanzo reached down and pulled off the condom. He let it fall to the floor then turned his body over to face Mei.

She had her eyes closed, taking time to calm the shivers that still lingered in her body.

He gently untangled their fingers and brushed strands of sweaty hair away from her forehead.

The gesture caused Mei to open her eyes and meet his gaze.

She offered him a weak smile and moved her hand up to return the favor.

He pulled her closer, unwilling to be even a small space apart.

No words were exchanged, only peaceful silence filled the air.

Mei snuggled closer, laying her head against his bare chest. The soft thumping of his heart beat soothed her and soon, her eyelids grew heavy.

Instead of fighting to stay awake, she yawned and accepted her exhaustion.

Hanzo sighed and laid his head back against the pillow.

For once in a very long time, he experienced a sense of peace.

Having Mei resting quietly by his side, put his burdened soul at ease.

Even for just a moment, he gratefully savored the feeling.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: So? Lovely night for a heated romance scene, don't you think? I decided not to keep you guys waiting a long time with that cliffhanger. Instead I buckled down and finished this chapter so that I could upload it tonight during the summer games. Also I'm happy that I split this and the other chapter up, because I really wanted to keep the focus here as serious as possible. I think I'm gonna work on finishing the oneshot I have written, then get to the next chapter of this story. Anyways don't forget to tell me what you think of this one ;***


	11. The Morning After

Dark.

Empty.

These words described Mei's current surroundings.

She stood in silence, looking around for any signs of life.

Feeling the cold ground beneath her bare feet; an unsettling chill brushed her skin.

Familiarity struck.

An unsettling noise filled the vacant space.

 _*Beep beep*_

The rhythmic sound continued.

She reached out into the shadows. Her finger tips grazed against cool glass.

 _*Beep beep*_

The words 'MALFUNCTION' flashed angrily in a demonic red color.

 ** _*BEEEEEEEEP*_**

Mei's hand shot back.

A heart monitor displaying 0 BPM appeared.

'OPARA' Shined in orange.

She screamed, falling to the floor.

One by one, a new name lit up from the darkness.

 ** _*BEEEEEEEEP*_**

Each one reading the same haunting phrase:

 **MALFUNCTION**

"NO!"

 **MALFUNCTION**

"NO! PLEASE!"

Mei fell to the floor.

She curled herself into a ball.

"A nightmare…it's only a nightmare." She sobbed in a pathetic tone.

...

Then, it stopped.

Silence.

Almost instantaneously, warmth spread across her body chasing the chills away.

Mei hesitantly opened her eyes.

"Huh?"

A blue hue of light diminished the darkness.

Rays of luminescence danced together, forming a pair of colossal dragons.

Gracefully they flew, leaving an indescribable pressure in her chest.

Mei placed a hand to her beating heart.

This sensation, she had felt it before.

The dragons lowered themselves to face her.

Sharp azure eyes met her own.

She was taken by their splendor.

Mei reached out, unafraid.

Her hand set softly atop the left dragon's head.

She felt comforted.

No sadness.

No remorse.

No guilt.

Only acceptance.

Hot tears streamed down her cheeks, plopping to the floor.

"Thank you…" She smiled.

* * *

"…umf…"

Mei awoke, blinking ungainly.

The world around her blurred.

Artificial sunlight beamed from a holographic clock. Simulating the current environmental conditions.

She carelessly flopped her head to the side. Squinting to focus on the device.

It routinely blipped the time and weather. Something Mei could not currently read.

Shifting again, she noticed her cheek was wet.

She'd been crying.

 _[That dream.]_

Just how real was it?

She made an attempt to sit up.

The bed creaked.

Yet her body remained still.

Confused, Mei tried to bring a hand up to rub her eye.

Something blocked her yet again.

 _*Groooaaan*_

A pair of strong arms squeezed tighter around her figure.

She looked down, bewildered.

Hanzo had securely enveloped her in his grasp.

His right arm lay between her bare breasts with his hand resting on her shoulder. While his left arm was wrapped firmly around her abdomen.

She shivered when he began to unconsciously massage her tense muscles.

Memories of their intimate exchange brought a hot flush to her cheeks.

 _[We had…]_ Mei choked on her own spit, unable to finish that thought.

If they stayed like this, her heart would surely explode out of her chest.

 _[We should talk. I want to ask him about my dream.]_

She bent her elbows and grabbed his right arm.

 _[I want to learn more about those spirit dragons.]_

But before that, she really needed a shower.

Carefully Mei attempted to pry herself from his tight hold.

Hanzo groaned again, the sound reverberated through her body.

His right hand continued to massage her.

Mei bit back a moan.

"N-not now." She mumbled.

He squeezed her closer.

She felt his hot breath against her neck.

The girl squeaked.

Something unexpectedly pressed against her butt cheeks.

It was hard.

And warm.

She wriggled, trying desperately to free herself.

"Mmm…" He murmured.

 _[Oh no! He's waking up!]_ She thought frantically.

Hanzo's eyes slowly opened.

Mei snapped her head to him.

"G-g-good morning! _Zǎo shang hǎo!_

He blinked lazily.

His half lidded gaze met her own distraught stare.

"How did you sleep!? I slept great!" Mei laughed awkwardly.

No response.

Instead, his right hand moved up to cup her cheek.

"Eh? Hanzo?" She questioned.

Without warning, he brought his mouth to hers.

His kiss was sensual. It sent tingles through her lips.

He was aroused.

Mei whimpered.

His hand left her face. It trailed down to her breast, giving it a loving squeeze.

She gasped in response, breaking their kiss.

He moved swiftly trapping her underneath him.

Roughly he pushed his mouth back against hers, whilst his right hand wandered lower.

Sparks flew, sending shock waves everywhere he touched.

Their lips messily separated.

Mei wrapped her arms around his neck.

"H-Hanzo..!" She tried to speak clearly. Instead it came out as a strong moan caused by his fingers that now stroked her moist heat.

Only just last night, Mei had lost her virginity. Now he wanted to have sex once more so soon!?

She needed time to gather herself. Relax, shower and eat before engaging in this sort of activity again!

Unfortunately, her body had betrayed that rational.

She whimpered, unconsciously spreading her legs wider.

He pushed two fingers in as a response.

Having just had sex the previous night, it didn't take much adjustment on her part to accommodate him.

Warm juices pooled out on to his hand.

Feeling ashamed of her wanton reaction, Mei buried her head against his shoulder.

His fingers moved deeper, curving in.

Sparks of hot pleasure shot through her nerves.

She felt herself giving in.

"A-ah! Hanzo!" She mewled.

Her body dropped back against the bed.

Mei tugged on the sheets hopelessly fighting the familiar sensations that rushed to her lower area.

"W-w-wait…I..I w-wanted…" Her words tumbled out.

Hanzo took notice of her pleas.

He rested his forehead against hers.

"Hmm?" He hummed, not slowing down.

"I…I…want…ed" She gasped for air.

"You wanted what?" He asked, increasing his speed.

The erotic sounds of him fingering her sopping sex filled the room.

She felt herself being pushed over the edge.

 _"A-ah!"_ Mei's hand moved to grab his shoulder.

He kissed her collarbone.

Pulling back, he bit his lip. Her eyes clouded with lust only served to make his member harden with anticipation.

He needed to be inside of her now.

Mei's insides tightened.

It was there, just within her reach.

What had she wanted again?

Thinking proved to be incredibly difficult at the moment.

 _She had wanted...?_

Hanzo roughly pushed his thumb against her swollen clit.

Clarity hit.

Along with a strong sensation in her pelvic region.

"….T-to talk!" She suddenly blurted out.

Her hips bucked forward, on the brink of climax.

Hanzo's hand froze.

Feeling floored from an almost orgasm, Mei heaved in large amounts of air.

She lay dazed, covered in a sheen of perspiration.

He looked down at her, his brow furrowed.

Did she not want this anymore?

Had she not enjoyed her time with him?

His thoughts were interrupted as she choked out her explanation.

"I-I w-wanted to a-ask about something first…b-before we did this again…" Mei looked away blushing and shifting her legs in frustration.

He quickly breathed an inaudible sigh of relief.

That was close.

For a moment, Hanzo felt what he could only describe as fear.

Something the assassin was definitely not used to.

He observed her with onyx irises that bled a royal blue.

Hanzo sat quiet, seemingly contemplating to himself.

"Alright, we can talk…" He eventually stated.

Mei showed a weak smile that vanished almost immediately when his fingers moved again.

He brought his face close to hers.

"...after this." He was quick to recapture her lips.

His pace quickened, showing no mercy to her now weeping core.

She moaned into his mouth, feeling dizzy while his tongue danced with hers.

The feelings came back, overwhelming her this time.

Heat coiled through her lower body.

Tighter and tighter it wound, straining for release.

Hanzo broke their kiss and lowered himself to her luscious full breasts.

He wrapped his lips around her left nipple, roughly sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Mei screamed in pleasure.

She clawed his back frantically.

Unable to form words she sloppily moaned out syllables meant to be his name.

Her lewd voice spurred him on.

His fingers pushed just deep enough.

Mercilessly they curved inside, sloshing around liquid heat.

Mei could no longer take it.

Her head shot back.

With a loud cry, her body convulsed in pleasure.

She came hard.

Hanzo bit her nipple one last time before raising his head to watch her expression.

Damn…he wanted her now.

To make love again.

Have his way with her again.

Instead, he would respect her wishes.

Of course he was going to give her this first.

Not letting up, he kept his pace throughout her entire climax.

Through this, she would know his want.

His restrainted lust.

She would feel his longing.

He growled and placed a hungry kiss to the base of her neck.

For now, this was all he could do.

The thought frustrated him as he finally slowed his fingers.

Still he kept them inside as a small act of defiance.

It took Mei a bit to fully come down from her orgasm.

Small thrusts brought her fully back to reality.

"H-Hanzo…" She whimpered in a pathetic tone.

"Hmm." He placed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Her disheveled appearance definitely brought him satisfaction.

Yet he still wanted more.

His middle finger massaged her inner walls.

She wriggled around, still sensitive to his touch.

"Hanzo…y-you agreed we could talk." She spoke breathlessly.

"We can talk like this." He offered, placing more kisses along her jaw.

"I won't _*gasp*_ be able to f-focus!" Her voice quivered.

Hanzo sighed, knowing he could easily bring her back to the brink.

The cloudiness in her almond eyes gave away her unspoken want to go again.

He fought the dragons within him that demanded he take her now.

Sooner rather than later, he would have her squirming again.

Crying out his name and begging for release.

The thought brought him contentment.

With one final good thrust, he relinquished.

Mei sighed in relief, but quickly covered her eyes when he seductively licked her juices that had dripped down his palm.

Hanzo smirked, an idea for later popping into his mind.

"Well? What did you want to talk about?" He asked, softly prying both hands off her face.

She sat up covering her bare breasts with the blanket that previously laid tossed to the floor.

"U-um…" She reached to the bed side table, fumbling around until making contact with her glasses.

Hanzo sat up as well. He gave a disapproving look that she would hide her naked form from him.

"Last night…" She trailed off, shakily putting on her glasses.

Staying silent from a brief moment, Mei swallowed.

"Last night we…we…" She hesitated once more.

"Had sex." He bluntly finished for her.

Mei's lenses steamed up.

"Y-y-yes." She'd forgotten how straight to the point he was.

Gripping the blanket tighter, Mei steadied herself.

"Well, last night. I saw something." She started.

Hanzo blinked at her, curiosity behind his calm gaze.

"The same two dragons you controlled from our mission in Numbani. They were there with us. Right as w-we _finished_." Her cheeks darkened at the implication.

"I remember them flying above us, for the few seconds I could keep my eyes open. Then they appeared again. Except it was in my dreams."

Biting her lip, she debated mentioning her night terrors.

The death of her friends would occasionally haunt Mei's slumber.

During the first year, she found it hard to fall asleep at night.

Meeting up with Dr. Zeigler again had helped Mei cope for awhile.

She could vent to her friend, without fear of being judged or pitied.

However when Angela had to eventually leave for her own obligations, the nightmares worsened again.

Nowadays, her old friends would rarely appear. Only at times when she felt her most stressed.

Except for last night.

Mei had felt comfortable, safe in Hanzo's arms. Yet dreamliey recreations of that day still manifested.

However, this time two twin dragons had also emerged. Chasing away the bad feelings.

All of her anguish and sadness.

Guilt that she had been the only one to survive.

It was all gone in an instant.

Replaced with love, and reassurance that everything would be alright.

Hanzo sat silently.

He knew of her nightmare. The dragons had told him within his own dream.

Last night as he held her to him, every ounce of emotion flooded into his own subconscious.

Her dark thoughts and fears appeared before him.

Feelings he could not allow her to go through by herself.

For being alone, was something he could relate to all too well.

She would never be lonely so long as his soul existed.

He was pulled from his thoughts when she resumed her speech.

"I just wanted to know more about them." She lowered her gaze and unconsciously touched his right arm.

"Where are they from? What are they?" Mei questioned, softly tracing a finger along his tattoo.

Hanzo shivered, feeling a jolt of electricity surge up his muscles.

His low groan snapped her out of it.

"O-oh, sorry!" She apologized.

He was quick to catch her palm before she could pull away.

She blushed, remembering they were both currently still naked.

Hanzo kissed her finger tips, one by one before placing her hand back atop his tattooed arm.

"You wish to know…" He started.

His onyx eyes trapped her in their entrancing stare.

"…then I shall tell you."

.

.

.

 **AN: Well, I know it's been awhile. There's a lot I could say as to why this wasn't finished sooner. That would take up too much space though. It wasn't that I didn't want to continue. I just never had the time or privacy to focus on this. Also I do not have a computer to type this out so I'm doing it all on mobile. Which kind of sucks, because I can't really see the full thing on desktop once I post it. Either way though, don't forget to tell me what you think. :*****


End file.
